


RATM. Rabia Contra La Máquina

by dominadaemoni



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Distopia, M/M, Post-Canon, Revolution
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominadaemoni/pseuds/dominadaemoni
Summary: ¿Qué es la libertad? ¿La necesitamos? ¿La deseamos realmente? ¿Lucharíamos para recuperarla?Tras el terrible incidente de Dana Bahn muchas cosas cambiarán en Amoi, guiando a sus habitantes hacia un futuro terrible e incierto.¿Podrá el amor vencer al cruel destino de una guerra civil? ¿Pueden las máquinas amar?





	1. Presentación

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMERS:
> 
> Ai no Kusabi es propiedad de la genial escritora Yoshihara Reiko. Mediante esta historia no tengo otro ánimo que el demostrar mi admiración por su obra.
> 
> Los temas correspondientes a los directorios, son de Rage Against the Machine y propiedad de Tom Morello, Zack de la Rocha, Tim Commerford y Brad Wilk
> 
> Matt Bellamy (MUSE) es el hombre con la mente más sexi del planeta y posee todas y cada una de las canciones que sirven de inspiración para los capítulos de esta historia.

Hola de nuevo, niños y niñas. Soy consciente de que muy a menudo me da por soltar parrafadas larguísimas en las notas, presentaciones, glosarios, etc... A algunos les gusta y otros me consideran una plasta. Así que haré una versión corta y breve, con las cuatro cosas básicas que debéis saber para entender la historia. En cuanto termine os aviso por si no queréis seguir leyendo mis desvaríos y podréis pasaros al Prefacio, en el que ya entramos en la historia.

**¿Qué es RATM?**

Esto es un fic del universo canon de Ai no Kusabi, concebido como una continuación de la historia desde el punto donde se quedó. También es un ... ¿ _song fic?_

Mmmm, no exactamente... No usaré estrofas de canciones dentro de los capítulos; como mucho puedo meter alguna frase literal dentro de los diálogos de los personajes. Más bien es que cada canción me ha servido como el esqueleto para montar la trama. Todas las canciones son del grupo británico MUSE y el fic está construido sobre ellas. También un incluiré un _lyrics-video_ con la letra traducida al español para cada capítulo, para que los que no sepan inglés puedan entenderlas. Algunos son de youtube pero hay otros que los iré haciendo yo, con imágenes de AnK de fondo. La razón es que yo a veces interpreto las letras de una manera un pelín más libre o diferente a las de las traducciones existentes.

Igual la organización de los capítulos os resulta un poco rara. Está concebida para que sea como el sistema de archivos de un ordenador y cada título corresponderá al título de la canción de MUSE equivalente, menos los de las diferentes partes, que corresponden a canciones de Rage Against the Machine . Esta estructura es un índice, pero también es un **objeto** más, que **aparece en la historia y es usado por los personajes**.

** Los que conozcan Ai no Kusabi y quieran empezar ya, pueden pasar al prefacio. **

Para los que no, a continuación explicaré algunas **características y localizaciones de ese universo** que os resultarán útiles a la hora de entender la historia.

**AMOI:** Doceavo planeta de la Galaxia Garan y lugar donde sucede la historia.

**TANAGURA:** Llamada también "La Ciudad Metálica". Ciudad-Estado que gobierna Amoi y en la que habita su élite.

**JÚPITER:** Llamado también "Lambda 3000". Inteligencia Artificial, sistema operativo y máximo dirigente de Amoi. Su núcleo se encuentra en la Torre de Júpiter pero está presente en cada equipo informático del planeta y en la Red Neuronal que interconecta a todos.

**EOS:** Torre situada en el centro de Tanagura donde residen los órganos de gobierno.

**MIDAS:** Llamada también "La Ciudad que Nunca Duerme". Ciudad turística adyacente a Tanagura. Conocida en toda la galaxia por sus casinos, comercios y prostíbulos. Habitada por ciudadanos humanos normales.

**CERES(Pronunciado "Keres"):** Área 9 de Midas. Son los suburbios de la ciudad cuyos habitantes son denominados "mestizos" por ser los únicos que se reproducen de modo natural. No tienen carácter de "ciudadanos", ni identificación y se los considera como escoria humana.

**THE GUARDIAN:** Orfanato donde son abandonados todos los niños de Ceres nada más nacer.

**ÉLITES:** Clase dominante de Amoi. Está completamente formada por androides o cyborgs, creados a través de biotecnología y nanotecnología, por la supercomputadora Júpiter. Según su voluntad, las élites se ocupan de los asuntos de Júpiter y dominan a los humanos del planeta. Tienen cerebro humano, aunque nanomejorado.

**NORAM:** Sistema de castas y normativa referente a los Élites. Entre las normas que los rigen está la prohibición de mantener relaciones sexuales directas diferentes al simple vouyerismo. Los androides son catalogados por el color de su cabello en:

**Blondies:** De cabello dorado, son los élites de mayor rango. Solo hay trece de ellos y son capaces de comunicar directamente con Júpiter. Residen en el nivel de Apex de la Torre Eos.

**Platinos:** Ocupan varias posiciones de alto liderazgo, y trabajan directamente debajo de los Blondies.

**Jade, Ruby y Sapphire:** De cabello verde, rojo o azul, respectivamente. Profesionales que ocupan diversos puestos de responsabilidad relacionados con ingeniería, comercio, genética, medicina, arte...

**Onyx:** Aquellos con responsabilidades externas, es decir, administradores que funcionan como el 'rostro' de Tanagura entre los humanos. De pelo negro, los Onyx responden directamente a sus coordinadores Jade, Ruby y Sapphire.

**SINDICATO:** Órgano de gobierno oficial de Tanagura, formado por los trece Blondies.

**PETS O MASCOTAS:** Humanos criados especialmente para el entretener a los élites como muñecos sexuales o decorativos. Se compran y venden como objetos y son cruzados como animales. Pueden haber sido modificados genéticamente para tener determinadas características.

**FURNITURES O MUEBLES:** Humanos elegidos por su belleza y castrados mientras son niños. Son entrenados como criados y para servir de elementos decorativos. Se ocupan, entre otras cosas, de cuidar a las mascotas.

**MUJERES:** Las mujeres en Amoi son una rareza. Su porcentaje de población es del 5% frente al 95% de hombres. De esta manera se controlan los instintos territoriales del carácter masculino y se controla el nivel de población para que no sobrepase el necesario para la sostenibilidad de los recursos naturales del planeta. Normalmente, las que hay son mascotas o viven en Ceres, aunque allí también son minoría.

_El mapa corresponde la versión inglesa de las novelas por lo que algunos nombres están algo cambiados con respecto a la versión japonesa._

Esto es todo. Explicaré otros conceptos del canon sobre la marcha para que cualquier desconocedor de Ai no Kusabi pueda entenderlos sin conocer las novelas o las ovas. Pero aún así las recomiendo de corazón; son simplemente sublimes.

******

Para los demás, que os guste leer mis desvaríos, podéis comprobar que es un proyecto bastante complejo, y me gustaría compartir algunas anécdotas sobre cómo me he acabado metiendo en en este lío. **¡Y ojo, que va algún que otro spoiler!**

Primero y fundamental: amo a AnK y siempre quise escribir una historia larga en este universo. Pero ese amor y admiración incondicional por la historia original son mi mayor obstáculo. No quisiera cambiarle ni una coma; para mi el final fue perfectamente trágico. Así que, ¿cómo hacerlo?

_A ver, imbécil. Escribes fics, ¿cómo vas a hacerlo sin cambiar nada? Para eso deja que lo haga Yoshihara Sensei, que te da mil vueltas..._

**Comienzo del Spoiler:**

Bueno, algo tendría que cambiar... Me puse a pensar y lo mejor y más respetuoso con el canon que se me ocurrió era continuarlo, desde el punto donde se quedó. Y sí, para ello he tenido que renegar de una de las cosas que más adoro de AnK: la trágica muerte de los protagonistas.

_Pensé en hacerlo sin ellos pero que coño... soy una egoísta y quiero a Iason y a Riki en mi historia..._

Así que he recurrido al Deux Ex Machina _(grrrr, uno de los recursos que más odio)_ y Iason y Riki sobrevivirán. Ese es el final feliz que desea casi todo el mundo y lo tendrán... o no...

**Fin del Spoiler**

Ya que no podía ser fiel a esa tragedia, me propuse ser fiel a todo lo demás. La verdadera tragedia no fue su muerte, sino el mundo en el que vivían. De haber sobrevivido, habrían acabado siendo asesinados igualmente, pero en soledad.

Y esta es la tragedia sobre la que escribiré yo también. Ai no Kusabi va de amor, sexo, obsesión e injusticia social, pero para mi AnK es sobre todo una reflexión sobre la Libertad. ¿Existe realmente? ¿Es necesaria? ¿La deseamos de verdad? ¿Lucharemos por recuperarla?

Rabia Contra La Máquina es una historia que tratará de partir de las mismas premisas. Hablará del control y de oposición al mismo, de venganza o de justicia, de los orígenes del sistema de castas y de rebeliones pasadas. Hablará de manipulación y de revolución. ¿Tendrá un final feliz? Dejémoslo en que tendrá un final diferente... Un final rosa no encaja en el universo de Amoi.

Como curiosidad, fue el final lo que me sirvió como cimientos para el resto y se puede decir que lo escribió Matt y no yo. Lo cierto es que cuando escucho las canciones de Muse soy capaz de visualizar una historia en casi todas. Un día, mientras escuchaba la del final (no diré cual es, sería un spoiler total) me di cuenta que los personajes sobre los que habla la letra, junto a toda esa escena y su trasfondo, yo los imaginaba como Iason y Riki. El resto fue rodado, solo tenía que escuchar a MUSE y ver si me inspiraba para otros trozos de historia. Siempre quise usar esta técnica de escritura y lo cierto es que, aunque extraño al principio, es algo bastante divertido. Lo más complicado es montar luego cada una de esas partes en una línea argumental coherente.

Aunque no fue MUSE al principio. Mi idea inicial era "escribir un fic de AnK sobre revolución" con capítulos inspirados en diferentes canciones de un mismo grupo. RATM (Rage Against The Machine) era un grupo muy apropiado dado lo cañero de las letras y podría jugar con el título del fic. Al fin y al cabo de eso hablaría mi historia: de rabia contra las máquinas. El problema era que los temas de RATM no me inspiraban más que escenas de disturbios y mítines políticos. Estaba atascadísima y no había escrito ni una línea todavía. Pero entonces escuché "esa" canción y vi el final de mi historia con una claridad asombrosa. No sé cómo no lo pensé antes. Si AnK está en la temática de un grupo de música en concreto, sin duda ese es MUSE. Sus letras hablan de conspiraciones, ciencia ficción, revolución, control mental, vida alienígena, relaciones tóxicas, naturaleza del ser humano, bajas pasiones...

Conservé el nombre del fic porque me gustaba mucho y las referencias RATM en los nombres de las partes o directorios, pero todo lo demás es MUSE. Matt me sabrá perdonar por eso. Al fin y al cabo, él mismo dice que Tom Morello fue su mayor influencia.

Bueno, esto es todo. De todo lo que os he contado, podéis deducir que el fic ya está prácticamente escrito, pero me temo que no. Tengo un montón de esquemas y anotaciones, pero ahora es cuando hay que escribir de verdad. Además cuento con poquísimo tiempo para escribir y otra historia ya en curso. Entre eso y hacer los vídeos, mi productividad está por los suelos. Paciencia.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, te agradezco de corazón tu interés. Espero que Ai no Kusabi y MUSE te apasionen tanto como a mí, y si no los conoces, déjame mostrarte dos buenas razones por las que la vida merece ser vivida.


	2. PREFACIO: Black Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El vídeo que acompaña a este prefacio no es una canción de RATM o MUSE. El audio es el track 15: "Black Moon" del Ost 4 "Simpathy" de la versión de la Ova de 1992, editado por mí con algunos momentos del final del canon. En realidad es solo un regalito de mi parte con la traducción de esos sugerentes susurros, y que os servirá para empaparos del ambiente de la historia.  
> Abrid el enlace en el navegador para verlo

Enlace al vídeo: <https://youtu.be/hrQVkowqHDI>

 

Las luces de Midas brillaban, sin lustre. Al fin y al cabo todavía no era de noche. Ceres, que apenas contaba con alumbrado eléctrico, cobraba un aspecto más siniestro por momentos y sus habitantes iban dirigiéndose, con paso desganado, hacía los tugurios nocturnos o hacia sus propias guaridas. El cielo sobre la ciudad entera estaba teñido de naranja y en los almacenes del puerto, los mozos se afanaban en aprovechar la luz del día hasta el final.

Entonces, un flash más deslumbrante que todos los neones de Midas juntos iluminó momentáneamente el crepúsculo y varias explosiones, seguidas de un rugido ensordecedor, sacudieron la tierra cual terremoto.

Además de hundirse el antiguo bastión de Dana Bahn, la onda expansiva fue de tal potencia que arrasó completamente The Guardian y casi una tercera parte de Ceres.

Eso no es que importase lo más mínimo a los ciudadanos de Midas; más de uno se alegró de que la zona púbica de la ciudad fuera desinfectada a base de fuego y cascote. Activaron de inmediato los escudos y las distintas áreas quedaron aisladas.

Lo terrible fue lo sucedido en los muelles de Her Bay, también llamado Área 7, que fueron golpeados tanto por la onda expansiva, como por la ola gigantesca formada a causa de la explosión. Menos mal que la zona del puerto no era un lugar habitual de turismo y las bajas no alcanzaron niveles escandalosos. La cifra oficial contabilizó unos 130 fallecidos y más de 420 heridos.

Las víctimas del Área 9 no se contabilizaron. A nadie le importaba una mierda lo que le hubiera podido suceder a las ratas en sus cloacas. A nadie le importaban los casi 500 niños de The Guardian. A nadie le importaban las 12 pandillas que se desintegraron, literalmente. A nadie importaba que más de 1500 mestizos de los suburbios fueran aplastados por los suburbios en si.

A nadie...

Toda la parte oeste de Midas parecía un erial lleno de polvo, escombros y ruinas tambaleantes y peligrosas. La primera noche estuvo llena de sirenas e histeria.

Katze sufría ya unas 72 horas de pesadilla. Tuvo que enfrentarse a su nuevo jefe y esconder a ese inconsciente saco de problemas que llevaba cargando en su espalda desde que Riki lo dejara a su cargo en Dana Bahn. Pero durante la noche del tercer día tras la tragedia, por fin puede tomarse un respiro. La ciudad estaba tranquila e inusualmente silenciosa.

Katze dio una última calada al cigarro y tiró la colilla por la barandilla, sin dejar de buscar en el cielo nocturno de color negro grisáceo. Buscaba las lunas, pero ya por tercer día consecutivo, la capa de polvo, humo y ceniza que flotaba como un caperuza de contaminación sobre la ciudad, las cubría y ocultaba a la vista. Sonrió irónicamente y murmuró en voz baja:

—Ya te vale, Riki. Te llevaste mi último paquete de Black Moon*, pero no era necesario que me dieras a cambio dos lunas negras de verdad...

    

 **Black Moon** : Marca de cigarrillos venenosos. Usados a menudo por los habitantes de Amoi para suicidarse de manera rápida e indolora.


	3. DIRECTORIO 1: El Nacimiento de un Hombre Roto (Born of a Broken Man)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He aquí el primer directorio con los archivos que contendrá la primera parte de la historia. La canción correspondiente se puede escuchar en el enlace del comienzo.

<https://youtu.be/GgEVfjalThQ>

 

**ÍNDICE**

**FILE 1: Perdido para siempre** **(Eternally Missed)**  
¿Por quién llora Katze? ¿Por Iason o por Riki? ¿O tal vez por si mismo? ¿O por todos?  
¿Y si hay alguna otra razón? Sin duda no hay pérdida más amarga que la de los sueños de uno.

 **FILE 2: Cayendo junto a ti. _(Falling away with you)  
_**Mismos errores, diferente día.

 **FILE 3: El elegido _(Uno)  
_**¿De quién es la culpa de lo que pasó? ¿Sabía acaso lo que estaba en juego? 

 **FILE 4: Exopolítica** _ **(Exo-Politics)**_  
Lo que verdaderamente se perdió, lo que pudo haber sido, lo que se pretendía conseguir y las consecuencias para todos.

 **SECRET BONUS FILE: Recien nacido _(New Born)  
_**Archivo encriptado robado por Katze de la Base de Datos de Júpiter durante su época como furniture de Iason

  
_/*******************************************************************************************************************************  
__@Bellamy's talk:_   

_Matt: ¿¡Uooo..., pero qué clase de chorrada es esta!?_  
_DD: Pues lo que estás viendo... Ya que trabajamos juntos en este fic, este es un espacio para que podamos_ _charlar, tú y yo... con los lectores, y lo que surja... ewe_  
_Matt: Nah, me refiero a las formas... ¿De veras? ¿Etiquetas javadoc? Pero que friki que eres..._  
_DD: Lo se..., somos tal para cual... De hecho deberías abandonar a tu novia supermodelo y venir a practicar hentai-l_ _ive action conmigo <3_  
_Matt: Sigue soñando...  
_ _DD: </3_

_*****************************************************************************************************************************/_


	4. FILE 01: Perdido Para Siempre (Eternally missed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Por quién llora Katze? ¿Por Iason o por Riki? ¿O tal vez por si mismo? ¿O por todos?  
> ¿Y si hay alguna otra razón? Sin duda no hay pérdida más amarga que la de los sueños de uno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No os perdáis el lirycs-video hecho por mí para la ocasión. Como siempre está en el enlace del comienzo

<https://youtu.be/udMHDCW33oQ>

* * *

__

**_El humo se elevó. Se interrumpió y su garganta comenzó a temblar._ **  
**_Lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Era tan inesperado que Katze trató de detenerlas pero siguieron cayendo._ **  
**_No importaba lo mucho que intentaba luchar para evitar llorar._ **  
**_Lloró. Mordiéndose los labios, abrumado por la emoción..._ **  
**_Katze se cubrió la boca con las manos. Y lloró._ **

**_Ai No Kusabi - Vol. 8_ **

* * *

**_  
_ **

Ha pasado un mes. Un mes de escalofríos, mentiras y amargura. Un mes de pesadilla. Katze todavía no lograba sacudirse el pánico de esas primeras palabras de Raoul, el día de la tragedia.

_**No escucharé tu negativa. Este es un asunto crítico. Tú ya entiendes en qué estado quedó Her Bay. Si sigues mintiéndome, te pondré bajo interrogatorio y destrozaré tu mente hasta que obtenga la verdad.** _

Por lo que había decidido no mentir. Le contó todo a su nuevo supervisor, todo menos lo de Guy. No podía traicionar la promesa que le hizo a Riki, y era lo mejor para todos que ese ex-amante despechado -causante del asesinato del principal Blondie de Tanagura, Iason Mink- hubiera perecido entre los escombros que sepultaron al cabeza del Sindicato y a su mascota. La versión oficial que trascendió era extravagantemente cercana a la realidad: Mink se había enredado en una relación prohibida con un mestizo y otro de ellos, celoso de la situación, le había tendido una trampa y había reventado la instalación con todos dentro. Resultaba extraño que no se quisiera tapar la vergonzosa realidad, pero las políticas que pronto se instaurarían en Amoi tendrían como base o excusa, esta versión de los hechos.

Caminaba día a día por la cuerda floja. Su nuevo jefe era bastante más estricto de lo que lo fuera el anterior y estaba un tanto inseguro en su puesto, por lo que no permitía ni el más mínimo desliz. Y el único secreto que Katze conservaba de los hechos, le estaba resultando de lo más problemático.

Nada más despertar, varios días después de la tragedia, Guy se tomaba lo sucedido a la tremenda y reaccionaba de la única forma en que reacciona la escoria de Ceres: tratando de ahogar su miseria en drogas y alcohol. Se negó en redondo a practicarse la cirugía facial que Riki había sugerido y Katze se arrepentía cada vez más a menudo de no haberle borrado la memoria.

No lo hizo por puro rencor, no deseaba que se librara de los remordimientos tan fácilmente. Pero esa decisión tan egoísta le estaba causando demasiados problemas. Si alguien relacionaba al manco mestizo con Riki o descubrían que el enemigo público número uno de Tanagura todavía estaba vivo, Katze sería el primero en caer. Y sólo el caos reinante en Ceres desde la tragedia ocultaba a ojos de las autoridades su existencia.

En todo eso pensaba Katze mientras observaba el cuerpo desmayado, cubierto de roña y restos de vómito a sus pies.

Sí... Lo ideal sería estrangularlo ahora mismo y tirar su cuerpo a una fosa de escombros. Pero no, prefirió darle una fuerte patada en las costillas.

—¡Maldito seas, yonki de mierda! ¡Despierta!

—Hmmmm... ¿qué quieres?

—Levanta de una puta vez, escoria humana. ¿Volviste a salir? ¿De dónde sacaste esta mierda?

—Mmmm... no grites... Me la trajeron...

—¿Quién te la trajo? ¿Quién te ha visto? ¿Acaso quieres morir?

—Pues no te diría que no... Pero hoy no he tenido suerte tampoco. No te rayes, solo me ha visto una rata miserable sin importancia... No me conoce ni te conoce, y no hará preguntas.

—No puedes seguir así, Guy. Tienes que largarte de aquí. No solo tu cuello está en juego.

—¿Y a dónde quieres que vaya? Déjame en paz.

Y sin más explicaciones, el mestizo se dio la vuelta dispuesto a continuar durmiendo la mona.

Katze se pasó la mano por la cara y después se agachó para recoger una botella, todavía sin abrir, de _Stoud*_ del suelo. No conocía la marca, debía de ser de fabricación casera.

Estaba harto, harto de soportar las incoherencias de un drogadicto depresivo, harto de la presión por el maldito secreto, harto de sentir que su existencia había perdido todo el sentido.

Era posible que la táctica del avestruz de Guy fuera lo que más le apeteciera hacer a él también.

Se guardó la botella en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y se dirigió al lóbrego sótano al que llamaba hogar.

* * *

 

Unas cuatro horas más tarde se encontraba todavía apurando lo que quedaba al fondo de la botella, cuando una voz helada y muy bien conocida lo sobresaltó.

_Así que el imperturbable broker del mercado negro también sabe colocarse de Stoud..._

El cigarrillo encendido cayó de los labios de Katze a causa de la impresión.

—Tú...

_Aha..._

—No puede ser... Estás muerto. No es posible.

_Lo estoy, pero aún así es posible._

—¿Pero cómo...?

_Quizá deberías preguntarte "qué" y no "cómo". ¿Qué es eso que te has bebido y hasta qué punto está afectando a tu raciocinio?_

—¿Así que eres un espejismo?¿Un colocón de alucinógenos?

_Soy lo que necesitas que sea y tú eres mi mortaja._

—Lo que necesito es que sigas vivo. Necesito que vuelvas.

_Vamos Katze, no soy real, ¿recuerdas? Solamente estás drogado._

—Me da igual que no sea real, Iason. Eso no cambia el cómo me siento. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

_¿No es obvio? Porque necesitas que lo esté. He venido a recordarte tu misión._

—¿Mi misión?

_O más bien tu sueño. Debes continuar persiguiendo tu sueño._

—No tiene sentido. Sin ti, mi sueño no tiene fundamento ni futuro. Es una aguja de cristal entre la paja. Imposible de localizar.

_Vamos Katze, vas a hacer que me sienta eternamente añorado... No sabía de esa fijación tuya por mi. ¿Acaso estás enamorado?_

—¡Vete a la mierda!

_¿Ves? He aquí la demostración de que esto no es real. Jamás le hablarías así a tu Maestro._

—Eso no cambia el cómo se siente. Entonces, ¿viniste para recordarme mi sueño?

_Así es, tu sueño no se ha perdido. Yo sólo era una pieza del mismo._

En ese momento Katze estalló en carcajadas

—¡¿Una pieza?! Tú eras el único que podría haber mantenido el balance. Eras especial y sin tí... solo habrá una vía: vencedores y vencidos.

    

_"Katze.Depression" by Herbs-Regen: https://www.deviantart.com/herbst-regen/art/Katze-depression-244717129_

* * *

 

**GLOSARIO:**

**Stoud:** Licor alucinógeno.

 

 _/************************************************************************************************************************************_  
_@Bellamy's talk:_

 _Matt: Esa traducción es un poco torticera, ¿no?_  
_DD: Sé que no es del todo literal pero me permitirás alguna que otra licencia artística, y algún que otro doble sentido, ¿no?_  
_Matt: Sí mujer, no seré yo quién reprima a tu musa._  
_DD: Eres un encanto... ¿De qué va la canción, por cierto? Tanto santo sudario me confunde..._  
_Matt: Ahhh... misterio misterioso... Me divierto demasiado con las interpretaciones de la gente como para spoilearos el significado. La de alguien que ha muerto y es echado de menos que usas tú me parece correcta._

_DD: Pues vaya... ┐(￣ヘ￣)┌_    _  
_

_*********************************************************************************************************************************************/_


	5. FILE 02: Cayendo junto a ti (Falling away with you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mismos errores, diferente día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No os perdáis el lirycs-video hecho por mí para la ocasión. Como siempre está en el enlace del comienzo

<https://youtu.be/wLEYImxhUMo>

* * *

Guy estaba en la cocina del pequeño apartamento de Riki en Ceres, cuando escucho el característico golpe de la puerta cerrándose.

—¡Riki! ¡Por fin! Estaba ya empezando a preocuparme. Ha sido más de una semana, ¿se puede saber donde rayos estabas?

Su _pairing partner_ sonrió y dio un traspiés. Parecía que llevaba una buena borrachera encima.

Guy lo agarró al vuelo y lo ayudó a llegar a la cama, mientras Riki balbuceaba algo sobre un trabajo que había sido un éxito y reía sin motivo aparente.

Una vez sobre la cama, se sacó de la chaqueta una botella de lujoso licor y se lo ofreció a su pareja.

—¡Anímate Guy! Mira lo que te traje.

Guy miro la botella, suspicaz, y casi le dio un síncope al comprobar que se trataba de _Rozh-Liena Vultain_. Una botella del elitista elixir valía más dinero del que cualquier miembro de Bison hubiera podido ver reunido en un año de chanchullos.

—¿De dónde lo has sacado? Riki, dime la verdad. ¿En qué demonios andas metido?

Riki solamente lo miró, con sus ojos vidriosos y soltó una risilla.

—Estoy a punto Guy... me queda muy poco... Todos creen que es imposible pero lo lograré... Saldré de este agujero y...

Un calambrazo del pánico más puro sacudió a Guy. Riki se iba a marchar, iba a abandonar a Bison*, a abandonarle a él... en Ceres. Guy ya lo sabía, conocía el sueño de Riki pero el miedo que lo invadía era irracional. Podía sentir su mundo desmoronándose. Toda su vida desmoronándose.

El dolor era tal que casi agradeció la patada en las costillas que lo sacaba del trance.

* * *

El pelirrojo jefe de Riki -el de la cara cortada- había venido otra vez. ¡Qué hombre más molesto! ¿Por que no podía simplemente dejarle morir? O dormir... Sólo durante esos sueños se sentía realmente vivo. Durante la vigilia apenas los recordaba, apenas recordaba nada. Ni quién era, ni los momentos felices junto a Riki, ni las consecuencias de su incomprensión.

Ignorando los reproches o los gritos de Katze, Guy se da la vuelta y trata de volver a dormirse. La enorme cantidad de alucinógenos y opiáceos de su organismo todavía le hace efecto y lo logra a los pocos minutos.

El siguiente sueño tampoco es nuevo, ya lo había tenido unas pocas veces antes y mientras estaba bajo su velo, era su favorito. El problema es que cuando despertaba sólo recordaba un poco del comienzo.

* * *

El comienzo tenía lugar a la entrada de Dana Bahn. Guy recuperaba la conciencia y se encontraba a si mismo tirado en la arena al lado de un lujoso _aero-car_. A pocos metros podía escuchar, primero solo la voz de Katze, tratando de espabilar a Riki, y después la jadeante, agotada y asustada voz de su amor.

—Riki... Riki... Espabila... ¿Qué fue esa explosión?

—Katze... Por favor... encárgate de Guy...

El corazón de Guy se llenaba de júbilo. ¡Estaba vivo! Él tenía pensado sacrificarse pero un milagro había ocurrido y estaba vivo. Un milagro no, Riki. Riki era su milagro. Riki lo había ido a buscar y lo había salvado. A pesar del dolor en el brazo, Guy se sentía lleno de energía y comenzó a incorporarse.

—De acuerdo, vamos. Sube al coche, no te desmayes.

—No... no... yo debo... debo hacer... algo...

—Más tarde...

Guy, ya de pie, se fijó en las dos siluetas forcejeantes. ¿Qué quería hacer Riki? Parecía a punto de colapsar.

—Salva a Guy... cambia su rostro... borra sus recuerdos de esta pesadilla...

Guy se estremecía ante el terrible estado físico de su antiguo _pairing partner,_ todos sus músculos se tensionaron en dirección a él. Quería correr y abrazarlo, sostenerlo, decirle que no debía preocuparse más por él.

—¿De qué hablas? Dame la mano.

—Iason ... Iason sigue ahí dentro... Sus piernas ... No puede moverse ... Debo volver...

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron Guy y Katze al unísono. El pelirrojo, que había agarrado amenazadoramente a Riki de las solapas, giró de inmediato la cabeza ante la voz inesperada. Le lanzó una mirada envenenada y después decidió que tenía otras prioridades.

—¡¿Dejaste a Iason sólo en ese infierno!? —bramó acusador.

—¿Acaso pretendes volver, Riki? —preguntó Guy sin entender. Riki era libre, por fin se iba a librar del maldito Blondie, podrían empezar de nuevo.

Ambos observaron a Riki estremecerse y balbucear. Éste pareció confuso durante un par de minutos pero después recuperó la llama de determinación en sus negros ojos.

—Yo debo volver... Es lo que intentaba decirte, Katze—. Después se volvió hacia Guy—. Entiéndeme, Guy. Se lo debo. Él solo habría salido sin problemas. Se quedó atrapado porque le pedí que te llevara, por salvarte, por salvarnos a los dos...

Chispas de cortocircuito estallaban una vez más en la mente de Guy, sintiendo la sombra de la demencia poseerlo de nuevo.

_No... ni hablar. Eres libre. Yo te liberé. No le debes nada..._

Fue acumulando ira mientras masticaba esos pensamientos y el pelirrojo le entregaba a Riki una cajetilla de Black Moon.

—Perdóname Guy —murmuró éste y se encaminó despacio hacia la entrada del bastión. Guy se lanzó inmediatamente tras él y fue detenido por Katze. Mientras forcejeaba con el pelirrojo gritaba desesperado a Riki para que volviera, pero su amigo ni siquiera se dio la vuelta. Y cuando le quedaban apenas diez metros para entrar... _¡¡Catapum!!_

Una explosión de enorme potencia reventaba en el interior del fuerte y el muro frontal, junto con el esqueleto de acero, se derrumbaban estrepitosamente, sellando totalmente el acceso al interior y dejando a Riki fuera.

Entonces Riki gritó. Grito con tanta fuerza y desesperación que el pecho de Guy se desgarró de arriba abajo. Fue el sonido más terrible que pudiera concebir su mente, el sonido de alguien que habría elegido la muerte de buen grado con tal de no soportar el terrible dolor que parecía estar padeciendo. Como si sintiera su mundo desmoronándose, como si su alma estuviera desintegrándose.

* * *

Guy se removió en su sueño, despertando por unos segundos, y después la pesadilla continuó.

* * *

Dentro de su sueño permanecía despierto, observando el rostro inconsciente de Riki, que se recuperaba en un hospital de Midas junto a las cientos de víctimas de la onda expansiva sobre Her Bay. Se sentía feliz y se prometía abrazarle con fuerza, y rezar porque cuando despertase, la demoníaca sombra de Iason Mink se hubiera desvanecido de una vez por todas. Guy amaría lo que fuera en lo que Riki se hubiera convertido tras pasar por las manos de ese monstruo, ambos olvidarían las estupideces y imprudencias cometidas y... Y realmente creía que sus vidas acababan de empezar de nuevo.

Después se levantaba e iba a buscar algo para comer.

La siguiente imagen era espantosa: Guy regresaba a la habitación del hospital para encontrar que Riki había despertado, se había hecho con un bisturí de los cientos que había desparramados por toda la habitación común en la que estaban muchos enfermos y heridos a cargo de poquísimos enfermeros, y se había rebanado su propia garganta*.

Despertó gritando, como siempre hacía cuando sus sueños acababan de esa manera, pero algo había cambiado esta última vez. Normalmente despertaba hundido y roto pero sin acordarse de otra cosa que no fuera el comienzo del sueño. Esta vez lo recordaba todo: la habitación atestada de heridos, el olor a medicamentos, los gritos de pánico ante la horrenda escena... Riki... su Riki pálido como las sábanas y desangrándose en un charco de su propia sangre; sus ojos perdiendo la luz y sus labios pronunciando en un último suspiro, ese horrible nombre:

**_Iason_ **

El recuerdo de su sueño obligó a una reconexión en el cerebro de Guy y de repente se acordó de todos los demás. De todos esos sueños en los que tanto disfrutaba en hundirse. Sueños sobre el pasado, sobre el presente, sobre un futuro que podría haber sido pero que nunca sería real. Y se dio cuenta que jamás acababan bien. Incluso aquellos en los que su vida junto a Riki continuaba, incluso aquellos en los que Iason Mink moría en Dana Bahn, siempre se acababan tornándose horrendas pesadillas. Pesadillas en las que Riki vivía, pero no más que como una sombra del Riki que alguna vez fue. Pesadillas en las que su agonía sólo finalizaba al unirse junto al Blondie en la muerte. Guy revivía todo su amor desechado, veía como todas sus atesoradas esperanzas se desvanecían, cometiendo los mismos errores una y otra vez.

Se incorporó lentamente y sacudió la cabeza. La luz del sol entraba por la ventana, perforándole las córneas, pero su cabeza estaba bastante despejada en comparación a otras veces. Se vistió mecánicamente y salió a la calle caminando como un zombie. Las desastradas aceras llenas de basura, escombros y mestizos acabados eran todavía más penosas que las de antes de la explosión. Lo que antes eran suburbios ahora parecía un campo de batalla tras un bombardeo, pero Guy era incapaz de verlo. Caminó como un autómata durante horas, sin que su cerebro supiera realmente su destino, dejando que sus piernas avanzaran automáticamente, alimentadas con la gasolina de su instinto. Caminó y caminó mientras las horas avanzaban y el crepúsculo se imponía, tiñendo el cielo de naranja una vez más. Y hasta que no llegó no se percató de dónde estaba.

Delante de él se erguía una horrenda silueta formada por hierros retorcidos y cascotes derrumbados. Los restos de Dana Bahn lo rodeaban y, por primera vez, Guy fue realmente consciente de lo que había hecho. De que la horrenda escenografía que lo rodeaba era su obra maestra, el resultado de sus propias decisiones y errores. Se agachó y cogió un puñado de polvo del suelo. En eso se había convertido su amor, en polvo.

Amor... Esa palabra que trataba de definir un sentimiento prácticamente indefinible... 

¿Amaba Riki a Iason? ¿Fue a causa del amor que lo abandonó en este miserable mundo y eligió morir junto al Blondie? 

¿Y Iason? ¿Amaba a Riki? ¿Eran los androides capaces de amar?

Y lo que es más, ¿podría un Blondie -un amo- amar a su esclavo, aun habiéndolo convertido en algo tan rastrero y humillante como una mascota?

 _Puedo sentir mi mundo desmoronándose. Puedo sentir mi vida desmoronándose._ _Puedo sentir mi alma desintegrándose. Pero sigo aquí Riki, mientras que tú ya no estás. Viviré, sin ti, sin mi brazo, sin mi esperanza... tratando de comprender la incógnita de tu amor por él. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar en ello. Mientras siento como, poco a poco, voy cayendo junto a ti._

Una ráfaga de viento alborotó su cabello al incorporarse. Había tomado una decisión y el único que podía contestar a sus preguntas, proporcionarle un punto de partida era Katze. Se despidió del lugar que se había convertido en la tumba de su ser más querido y de su enemigo más odiado y con paso lento se dirigió de vuelta a la ciudad.

    

* * *

  **GLOSARIO Y NOTAS:**

 **Bison:** Nombre de la pandilla de Riki y Guy. Las pandillas son una forma de organización y hermanamiento muy característica de Ceres y lo más parecido a una familia para los perdidos mestizos de los suburbios. 

 **Son sueños:** Para los desconocedores de AnK, este capítulo es probable que resulte extremadamente confuso. Los dos sucesos relatados son sueños basados en acontecimientos del canon, pero diferentes al mismo. El primero es prácticamente igual pero el segundo es una variación a lo que sucedió en realidad. Realmente Guy no llega a recuperar la conciencia a la entrada de Dana Bahn en ningún momento y Riki logra volver al interior del bastión y morir junto a Iason.  

_/******************************_

_@Bellamy’s Talk:_

_Matt: Esta canción_ _habla de la subjetividad al recordar. Tu memoria selecciona ciertos instantes de tu vida y tus problemas, que te hacen tener dificultades para recordar los errores, que quedan olvidados en algún rincón de tu cerebro. Probablemente es bueno olvidar ciertos momentos..._

_DD: Probablemente… Sin la memoria selectiva uno podría acabar volviéndose majara a causa de los remordimientos. Pero el subconsciente es una perra y pasa de la memoria selectiva bastante a menudo._

_Matt: Efectivamente. Los sueños tienen otras reglas para las que la memoria selectiva no tiene importancia._

_DD: Es importante recordar los errores. Sin recordarlos, jamás aprenderemos de ellos._

_Matt: Que profunda te pusiste. Apenas te reconozco…_

_DD: Ya ves…_

_*****************************/_


	6. FILE 03. El elegido (Uno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿De quién es la culpa de lo que pasó? ¿Sabía acaso lo que estaba en juego?

<https://youtu.be/YUUwanwt3uA>

* * *

 

Una vez de vuelta en Midas, Guy se sacó el pequeño trocito de papel del bolsillo donde Katze le había dejado escrita su dirección. 

Aún recordaba la terrible discusión que tuvieron el día que se lo entregó. Acababa de despertar en la cama de un lúgubre cuarto, ubicado en una clínica clandestina de Ceres, con el brazo amputado y las esperanzas de volver a ver a Riki rotas en mil pedazos. Todavía trataba de asimilar la pérdida de de su ser más amado cuando Katze le expuso su última voluntad: que se practicara una cirugía facial y abandonase Amoi para siempre, olvidándose de todo lo ocurrido. Como era lógico Guy no quiso ni oír hablar del tema, montó en cólera y se levantó a duras penas, dispuesto a salir huyendo de la horrenda proposición y de las funestas consecuencias de sus propios actos. 

En ese momento, ese tipejo con la cara cortada, le metió el papelito en el bolsillo con la intención de proporcionarle la posibilidad de "hacer lo correcto una vez que se lo pensara mejor". Pero en esos momentos Guy no quería hacer lo correcto, solo quería correr. Escapar de ese lugar, escapar de los remordimientos y de su propia vacía existencia. Pero uno no puede huir de si mismo. Tarde o temprano, sus propios demonios lo acabarían atrapando, pervirtiendo incluso sus sueños.

No, Guy lo pudo comprobar en sus propias carnes. Tendría que seguir adelante y expiar sus pecados. Tendría que continuar viviendo y soportando la lápida que el mismo había levantado. Y la única gasolina que lo movía en estos momentos era la búsqueda de comprensión. Necesitaba comprender lo ocurrido y aprender a convivir con la verdad.

Pensando en todo eso, consiguió llegar finalmente hasta Flare, en el Área 2 de la ciudad. Se paró ante el destartalado edificio que parecía una farmacia abandonada y observo el portal, dubitativo. Este era el punto de partida. El único punto de partida que tenía. Con un suspiro se adentró en el oscuro corredor hasta llegar a un anticuado ascensor. Muy de fondo, como si proviniera de las entrañas de la tierra, podía escuchar algún aparato de alta fidelidad, escupiendo música estridente a todo trapo.

Extrañado, pulsó el botón para descender a los sótanos, donde el sonido era tan alto que apenas le permitía oír sus propios pensamientos.

¡Qué raro! Jamás se imaginó que al flemático Katze le pudiera gustar la música, y menos una tan escandalosa. Pero las sorpresas no acababan allí. Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor, llegó a una estancia lúgubre, iluminada únicamente por las pantallas de los numerosos ordenadores encendidos en el fondo. Una densa humareda de tabaco lo cubría todo cual neblina y, a los disonantes compases de la música, se unían los gritos de una voz afectada y desesperada que parecía estar dirigiéndose a alguien muy concreto. Alguien que en realidad no estaba allí.

—¡¡Tú podrías haber sido el número uno!! ¡¡Si solo hubieras tenido la oportunidad...!! ¡¡Tú eras el único capaz de habernos dirigido hacia allí!!

Katze estaba tirado en el sofá, rodeado de basura y colillas, además de varias botellas vacías de alcohol y otra botella mucho más conocida de Stoud en sus manos. Los gritos estaban a medio camino entre sollozos desesperados y carcajadas histéricas. Parecía estar hablando con alguien..., reprochándole a alguien algo... Pero Guy no podía ver a nadie más allí.

—¡¡Podías haber gobernado el mundo entero, pero lo echaste todo a perder!!

Guy pensó por un instante en largarse. Sin duda este no era un buen momento para hablar con Katze, teniendo el cuenta la cogorza que llevaba encima. Y lo hubiera hecho de haber sido otra persona, pero este comportamiento tan impropio del broker lo mantenía estupefacto, clavado en el sitio. Pensó en todas las veces que ese mismo hombre lo había encontrado a él en similares condiciones, y en todas las palabras de reproche que le había dirigido durante esos encuentros.

«¡Menudo hipócrita!» Con ese rabioso pensamiento, Guy se internó en su campo de visión.

—¿Se puede saber de qué cojones vas, Katze? ¿Te metes conmigo por colocarme y ahora haces tú lo mismo?

—¿Tú? Ja, ja, ja... ¿Tenías que venir precisamente tú? Tú no significas nada para mí... Mira Iason, tu asesino ha llegado... Ja, ja ja...

—¿Iason? —balbuceó Guy con la carne de gallina al escuchar tan odiado nombre. Incluso echó un asustado vistazo alrededor suya. Pero, por supuesto, no había nadie más allí. —¿Qué rayos te has metido, colega? Estás alucinando.

Pero Katze no parecía dispuesto a entrar en razón.

—Tú... tú no lo entiendes. Eres tan insignificante... Un miserable mestizo, una simple escoria de los suburbios... Y lo que hiciste... ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? Déjame darte una pista: él podía habernos liberado a todos. Él era el elegido... Y tú..., tú lo jodiste todo...

El reproche se clavó como una delgada daga de hielo en el pecho de Guy. Era cierto: él lo jodió todo. Él asesinó a la persona que más amaba... Pero no iba a sentirse culpable por la muerte del maldito Blondie. Esa chatarra sádica y presumida merecía la muerte y mucho más. Poco a poco, los remordimientos en su interior fueron sustituidos por rabia y despecho.

—¡¡Deja de decir gilipolleces!!

Katze no contestó sino que siguió riéndose histéricamente.

—Ja, ja, ja... No lo entiendes... Ni puta idea tienes. Eres tan solo una miserable rata y aún así nos has condenado a todos...

Katze reía y reía, mientras lágrimas de frustración se escapaban incontrolablemente de sus ojos. Hasta que de repente dejó de reír y, empalideciendo enormemente, se dobló sobre si mismo y comenzó a vomitar sobre la moqueta.

Guy lo observó mientras un tic de cabreo hacía parpadear su ojo izquierdo. Finalmente decidió que no valía la pena seguir discutiendo con alguien en semejante estado. Con un suspiro, se acercó al demacrado hombre que se revolvía en el suelo entre sus propios vómitos y -no sin esfuerzo- uso su único brazo para levantarlo y arrastrarlo hacia el baño. Lo empujó dentro de la ducha, sin molestarse en quitarle la ropa sucia y maloliente, y abrió el grifo de agua helada.       

_/************************  
_ _@Bellamy's Talk_

 _Matt: Para este capítulo no hiciste vídeo, cacho de vaga...  
_ _DD: Ya te dije que sólo los haría en caso de que no me convenciesen las traducciones que hay por ahí. Además me encanta el videoclip de este tema, me recuerda a un cuadro de Escher, XD_

_***************/_


	7. FILE 04. Exopolítica (exo-politics)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo que verdaderamente se perdió, lo que pudo haber sido, lo que se pretendía conseguir y las consecuencias para todos.

<https://youtu.be/u4FCLw_nO7Y>

* * *

 

Han pasado horas. Horas en las que Katze fue recuperando, poco a poco, el sentido de la realidad a su alrededor. Guy lo estuvo cuidando durante todo el proceso: lo bañó, lo secó y lo vistió. Le preparó una sopa de sobre para que se metiera algo en el estómago y esperó pacientemente a que el broker recuperara el control de sus pensamientos. Y todo eso aguantando los gritos, los reproches y los tirones de resistencia de Katze, en el más absoluto silencio.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —logró articular finalmente el broker—. Vete a colocarte y a esconder tu cabeza en algún agujero y déjame en paz.

—¿Y tú? ¿Por qué lo hiciste conmigo en tantas ocasiones? Se supone que me odias por matar a tu adorado Iason...

—No entiendes una mierda. No mataste solamente a Iason ese día en Dana Bahn. Nos mataste a todos.

—Tienes razón, no lo entiendo. Pero si me lo explicas, igual podría tratar de comprenderlo.

Katze se le quedó mirando, dubitativo, y finalmente suspiró.

—Vamos un rato fuera. Necesito tomar aire fresco.

Los dos hombres se levantaron y tomaron el ascensor hasta la última planta del edificio. Una vez allí, enfilaron el tramo de escalera hasta la azotea. Fuera, la noche ya hacía un buen rato que había cubierto con su velo la ciudad y la caperuza de contaminación se había disipado, permitiendo de nuevo ver los dos satélites de Amoi, navegando en su ruta nocturna y distante.

Katze encabezó la marcha hasta la barandilla de hormigón que bordeaba la azotea y se subió a ella para sentarse con las piernas colgando en el vacío. Guy lo siguió silenciosamente y le ayudó a no perder el equilibrio mientras trepaba. Después se sentó a su lado y fijó la mirada a la marea de neones y luces artificiales de la sinuosa e insomne Midas.

—Yo no noto que a Midas o Tanagura les haya afectado demasiado lo sucedido... —comenzó a hablar, dubitativo, cansado del pesado silencio que envolvía a su acompañante.

—No lo notas porque estás cegado. Cegado por esas luces que no te permiten ver las estrellas. Pero las estrellas siguen allí aunque no las veamos. Estrellas, sistemas planetarios, gobiernos, organizaciones interestelares... Tanagura usa la luz artificial para cegarnos a todos, pero no es el único sistema de gobierno de la Federación, ni siquiera es el más influyente. Y Tanagura tiene sus propios enemigos, a la vez que clientes. Nuestro sistema de castas, la esclavitud a la que nos someten las máquinas, el tráfico de seres vivos, la experimentación genética... Son características de Amoi totalmente anormales dentro de la Federación. Pero no lo vemos porque estamos ciegos. Porque nos ciegan deliberadamente para no verlo.

—No te entiendo, ¿quieres decir que Tanagura está fuera de la ley?

—Sí y no. Tanagura tiene sus propias leyes internas que han de ser respetadas, como las del resto de los planetas y ciudades-estado de la Federación. Pero los mercados interestelares se manejan por normativas mucho más complejas y los representantes de Júpiter no pueden saltárselas a la ligera. Es por eso que usan triquiñuelas como el Mercado Negro o el control férreo de la información sobre lo que sucede en Amoi de cara a la galería. La tecnología que producimos en este planeta, además de la oferta "turística y cultural", son los dos principales caballos de batalla de Tanagura en su lucha por el poder en los mercados interestelares. Y los demás integrantes de la Federación, simplemente miran para otro lado, cegados también por los neones de Midas.

—El ser humano es hipócrita... No hace falta que me lo digas. Pero sigo sin entender qué tiene todo eso que ver con que yo hipotéticamente matase a todos al reventar Dana Bahn.

—No..., supongo que no puedes entenderlo si no te lo cuento desde el principio. Dime Guy, ¿te explicó alguna vez Riki algo sobre mi trabajo o mi procedencia?

—No. Solo sé que eras la mano ejecutora de Iason Mink en el Mercado Negro.

—Cierto, lo era. Pero no siempre lo fui. Hace unos siete años no era más que el mueble de Iason: limpiaba su hogar, lavaba sus ropas, servía su vino...

Guy se quedó atónito. Ni por un momento hubiera pensado que ese hombre implacable pudiera haber sido alguna vez un sumiso criado.

—¿Y cómo llegaste hasta tu actual posición?

—Siempre se me han dado bien los ordenadores. Encontré una razón de existir en ellos y pasaba todas mis horas muertas delante de una consola. Poco a poco fui dominándolos y yo -el  _furniture_ personal de un Blondie- un día, conseguí cierta información. Cuando sientes curiosidad, es imposible parar. Me llevó seis meses descubrirlo desde la terminal de mi habitación. Yo, que siempre había sido tratado como un elemento decorativo, desvelé el secreto de Tanagura. La excitación de detenerse justo antes de que los sensores de rastreo se activaran, hacía sentir a alguien castrado como yo,  lo mismo que una erección.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Subestimé a Iason, eso pasó. Me estuvo vigilando durante todo el tiempo y sabía a la perfección en todo momento lo que estaba haciendo. Un día, nada más terminar de descargar en un disco externo los últimos datos, entró de repente en mi cuarto y me pilló con las manos en la masa.

—No puede ser. No estarías vivo de haber sido así.

—Eso mismo pensé yo cuando, de un latigazo con su pica eléctrica, me marcó la cara. «Este es tu final, Katze... Eso te pasa por creerte más listo que un Blondie.» Pero Iason no ordenó que me descontinuaran. Sus palabras, aún a día de hoy, siguen resonando en mi cabeza:

_**Jamás creí que un simple furniture fuera capaz de tanto. Eres inteligente... Sería una lástima acabar contigo. Veamos lo que realmente puedes hacer.** _

Al día siguiente me dijo que empacara mis cosas y me sacó de Eos, poniéndome a la cabeza del Mercado Negro.

—¿Y los discos de datos?

—Se los quedó, por supuesto. Pero no todos. Yo pensaba que me registrarían el equipaje a fondo antes de abandonar Tanagura pero no sucedió nada por el estilo. Y entre mis pertenencias quedaba uno de los discos. Uno que, de descubrirse su contenido, supondría que Tanagura fuera desenmascarada frente a toda la Federación.

—¡Pues menudo torpe! Para que luego digan que los Blondies tienen una inteligencia superior a la humana.

El tono de Guy no podía ser más burlón y despectivo. Definitivamente, el poder de los Blondies estaba basado más que nada en el pavor que despertaban, pero él mismo se había enfrentado a uno y había salido vencedor. Nadie es invencible si tienes la motivación adecuada para superarlo.

Katze escuchó la bravata en silencio y después replicó.

—Tú también subestimas a Iason. Parece ser que mi ejemplo no te ha servido de nada. Él fue el Blondie más extraordinario de todos. Nada ocurría en el planeta o fuera del mismo sin su consentimiento. El que me permitiera salir con vida de Eos y cargando semejante bomba de relojería en la maleta, no hace más que corroborar mi teoría.

—¿Y qué teoría es esa?

—La teoría de que Iason era diferente. Diferente a todos los demás Blondies, diferente a Júpiter o al resto de los élites. El simple hecho de que se acabase enamorando de Riki y fuera capaz de dar su vida por él debería haberte aclarado esa cuestión.

Eso no era algo que a Guy le apeteciese escuchar. Todavía seguía sin explicarse ese fenómeno.

—Los androides son incapaces de amar.

—Los androides puede que no, pero Iason era capaz. Era capaz de cualquier cosa que se propusiera. Era capaz incluso de desear cambiar las cosas para todos nosotros. Si hubiera seguido vivo, todo el planeta tarde o temprano habría cambiado. Yo personalmente me ocupé de plantar la semilla del cambio y aunque nunca lo informara directamente, estoy convencido de que Iason lo sabía.

—La semilla del cambio...

—Así es. Me llevó meses desencriptar ese archivo, pero en cuanto lo conseguí, encontré la manera de enviarlo a la propia Federación. A los pocos días me respondieron que algo así era insostenible y que iban a contactar con la ZETA CROSS para reunir una armada estelar y exigir explicaciones a Tanagura.

—¡No me jodas...! ¡¿De veras?! —la alegría en la voz de Guy era palpable—. ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Vendrán a liberarnos!

Katze se pasó la palma de la mano por la cara.

—¿De veras eres tan estúpido como para creer que saldremos vivos de ésta para verlo? Una cosa es que Tanagura tenga enemigos y otra muy diferente es que sean nuestros aliados. Lo único que desea la Federación es la tecnología y riquezas de este planeta. Para empezar, es bastante poco probable que logren atravesar el escudo y, aunque lo lograsen, cada persona con dispositivo PAM* de este planeta, es un rehén de Júpiter. En el momento en que se vea acorralada los activará y reventerá la cabeza de cada ser humano en Amoi. Y aunque los mestizos no llevéis un PAM, no creo que corráis mejor suerte. ¿Acaso no recuerdas cómo terminó el último intento de rebelión?

Guy se estremeció. No había nacido todavía cuando se produjo el Levantamiento de Ceres pero cada mestizo de los suburbios llevaba grabado en el ADN las consecuencias de los irreflexivos actos de sus abuelos.

—La única manera de evitar la masacre era que las cosas cambiaran poco a poco —continuó Katze—. Iason fue el primero en cambiar, gracias a la influencia de RIki. Tenía acceso a Júpiter y muchos contactos en toda la galaxia. Además, contaba con la información y carisma necesarios para cambiar la voluntad de la gente. Sin él, solo nos queda sentarnos a esperar el exterminio. Cuando los Zetas cubran los cielos y Júpiter trate de defenderse, todos nos convertiremos en dianas del fuego cruzado.

Ahora por fin Guy comenzaba a entender y el peso de los secretos que Katze llevaba tanto tiempo cargando se descargó sobre su propia espalda también. ¿Qué hacer con semejante dilema? ¿Qué haría Riki en su lugar? Entonces vio la respuesta clara como la luz de los neones. Riki lucharía. No se conformaría con dejarse matar.

—¿Cuándo crees que llegarán?

—No lo sé. No sé siquiera si la promesa no fue más que otro engaño. Pero tanto si llegan como si no, el mundo está a punto de cambiar de raíz. Hay rumores de enmiendas drásticas en la legislación y Júpiter no olvidará tan fácilmente la muerte de su favorito.

Todo esto era demasiado para digerir de un golpe y la cabeza de Guy daba vueltas, cada vez más confusa.

—¿Así que todo empezó con un simple archivo? ¿Y qué había en él que pudiera ser tan comprometedor?

Katze se le quedó mirando en silencio. El peso de la responsabilidad de ese secreto lo llevaba tantos años abrumando que se había acostumbrado a cargarlo. Pero ahora que ya nada tenía sentido, sentía el insoportable deseo de compartir con alguien esa carga. Sentía la necesidad de que el "alguien" culpable de su desesperación comprendiera todo lo que se había perdido con sus estúpidos actos.

—Ven, te lo mostraré —dijo, saltando de la barandilla.  

     

* * *

 

**_GLOSARIO:_ **

_**PAM:** (_ _Personal Access Memory) En Amoi, en lugar de una tarjeta de identificación, cada ciudadano tiene un biochip PAM de cinco milímetros incrustado detrás de su oreja. Los dispositivos son codificados por colores según la edad y llevan registradas las características físicas únicas de cada individuo mediante ADN. La creación de un sistema diseñado para administrar a toda la población también resultó en un sistema que controlaba el comportamiento de cada persona con notable precisión.Cualquier individuo que rompiera las reglas y tramara escapar al exterior sin permiso, sería ejecutado en el acto con un virus diseñado a medida e incorporado en el dispositivo. Los mestizos en Ceres, al no ser considerados "ciudadanos", no lo llevan._

* * *

 

 _/********************  
_ _@Bellamy's Talk_

 _Matt: Vaya... El argumento de este capítulo te ha quedado muy parecido al de mi canción._  
_DD: Sí... ¿Te gusta?_  
 _Matt: Mucho. Pero algo me dice que tus Zetas no son los mismos que los míos. Yo hablo sobre los habitantes de el sistema estelar Zeta Reticuli invadiendo la Tierra y sobre la posibilidad de que una invasión alienígena orquestada, creara un Nuevo Orden Mundial._  
 _DD: Tienes razón. Mis Zetas son los soldados de la ZETA CROSS: una suerte de policía o ejército interplanetario a las órdenes de la Federación de Mercados Intergalácticos._  
 _Matt: Interesante... Esto se está poniendo cada vez mejor. Adoro las conspiraciones._  
 _DD: Lo zé... Y yo te adoro a ti... (♡3♡)_  
 _Matt: Pesadita te pones..._

_************************/_


	8. SECRET BONUS FILE: Recién Nacido (New Born)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archivo encriptado robado por Katze de la Base de Datos de Júpiter durante su época como furniture de Iason.

<https://youtu.be/heQUoPJtAJk>

* * *

**C:/Holographic Files/0286352389**

_No sé quién soy. No sé por qué existo. No sé cuál es el ulterior sentido de mi vida, ni la razón de mi dolor. Un destino vacío, desconectado, prisionero en un frasco de cristal. Cada recuerdo de mi interminable existencia esta marcado por el dolor y la soledad._

_Sólo sé que existo, que existí y existiré. Desde mi primer aliento he tenido esa conciencia, ese abrumador conocimiento. Ellos me lo confirman, soy especial, soy extraordinario. Por eso me observan y me estudian. ¿Por eso me crearon? ¿Para ser observado y estudiado?_

—¿Cuáles son los resultados del análisis del sujeto 761?

—Presenta un coeficiente intelectual de ciento ochenta y capacidad para recordar y razonar.

_He visto demasiado ya, y apenas hace poco que comencé a ver. Soy demasiado joven para haber visto tanto. ¿Por qué he visto tanta crueldad? Está en todas partes._

_¿Y dónde estoy yo?_

_Estoy en una estancia amplia y oscura. Está llena de aparatos y cables rodeando mi prisión de cristal. A mi izquierda hay otra prisión vacía... A mi derecha hay otra prisión con algo flotando en su interior. No estoy solo, de vez en cuando, ellos me acompañan._

_¿Y ellos? ¿Quiénes son?_

_Dos rostros hermosos e indiferentes me miran. Dos hombres vestidos con batas blancas y cargando dispositivos electrónicos. Sus cabellos, largos y azules como el cielo al anochecer. ¿Cómo es que sé de qué color es el cielo nocturno si jamás vi el cielo?_  
_¿Son ellos mis padres? ¿Por qué es que conozco ese concepto?_  
_¿Son mis amigos? ¿Por qué conozco ese concepto?_  
Si me crearon es que son mis padres. Eso es..., deben de ser mis padres.

—¿Puede comunicar?

—No le hemos implantado un dispositivo de comunicación debido a que el tejido orgánico es insuficiente. Pero está conectado a la Red Neuronal que va grabando e interpretando sus pensamientos.

—¿Y puede vernos?

—Eso sí. El nervio óptico está plenamente desarrollado y su bola ocular ya ha llegado a la madurez.

—¿Y el sistema nervioso?

—El sistema nervioso es operativo desde la fase uno.

—Perfecto. Comienza con la exposición a químicos.

_Una sensación de intenso placer me invade. ¡Es maravillosa! Los hombres observan mi disfrute atentamente. Soy feliz... Ellos me aman, por eso me hacen pasar por esto._

_Una sensación de frío paralizante me invade. No, no me gusta nada. Quiero la de antes. ¡Basta! ¡Tengo frío! ¿Porqué hace tanto frío? No puedo sentir los brazos ni las piernas. Bajo la mirada para ver si soy capaz de moverlos... ¡No puede ser! No tengo brazos, ni piernas, ¿por qué pienso que deberían estar allí?_

_Una sensación de alivio se extiende cuando el frío se detiene. Gracias. Gracias por parar. Mis padres me aman, por eso se detuvieron._ _  
_

_Una sensación de asfixiante calor me abruma. Me cuesta respirar, necesito jadear pero no tengo boca. ¡Me falta el oxígeno!_

—¡Para! El tejido neuronal está degradando.

—¿Algún mensaje en el  _Brain-Gear_?

—Piensa que le falta el aire. La masa cerebral está emulando una hipoxia.*

—Suficiente. Introduce ahora los tóxicos de nivel seis.

_¡Dolor! ¡Demasiado dolor! ¡Basta! ¡Padre, detenlo por favor! ¡Haz que pare! ¡Padre... padre...!_

—Las ondas beta han sobrepasado los 20 Hz. 21... 22...

_¡Basta... ! ¡Deteneos...!_

—Ha colapsado.

—Perfecto. Suficiente por hoy. El proceso necesitará de otras cincuenta repeticiones y cambiaremos de fase. La siguiente es la de exposición bacteriológica, ¿como va el crecimiento de los órganos?

—Todavía faltan algunas semanas. Hace apenas un par de meses que comenzó el proceso de clonado a partir de células madre.

—Vale. Cuando estén maduros me avisas para hacer la operación de implante. Comunicaré al Maestro Platino nuestro avance. Pasemos al siguiente...

***

—¿Qué rayos fue eso? —preguntó Guy, atónito, tras finalizar el vídeo holográfico. Su estómago estaba revuelto y sus rodillas, temblorosas.

—Yo lo llamaba Bob —contestó Katze pensativo—. Pude verlo en persona en un par de ocasiones hace como un año, cuando me encargaron la supervisión de The Guardian. Imagino que lo crearon como sujeto de pruebas. Cuando lo vi, seguía siendo un cerebro flotante en líquido amniótico, pero además del sistema nervioso, le habían implantado también el digestivo, respiratorio y circulatorio. En realidad se veía como un montón de diferentes órganos interconectados por nanotecnología. Pero lo más terrible de todo es que le habían volcado archivos de memoria humanos desde el primer momento. Bob era un ser inteligente y consciente de lo que le ocurría en todo momento.

—¿Y esa cosa estaba en The Guardian? Yo crecí allí y jamás vi nada parecido.

—Estaba en un nivel de acceso restringido a un kilómetro de profundidad en el subsuelo. Además no era el único. ¿No te fijaste que a menudo desaparecían compañeros tuyos?

—Sí, cuando se los llevaban a Midas para adoptarlos.

Katze lanzó una lastimera sonrisa.

—Ningún ciudadano de Midas adoptaría jamás a un niño de Ceres, Guy. Ni para trabajar, ni para convivir. A las niñas las solían vender a algún pez gordo en cuanto cumplían los doce; o las emparejaban con cualquier mestizo que pudiera pagar su precio. Y en cuanto a los niños..., a los que se llevaban antes de los dieciséis, solamente tenían dos posibles destinos: los sótanos o Eos.

—¿Eos?

—Así es. A los que nos consideraban lo suficientemente hermosos, nos reclutaban para convertirnos en muebles. Yo también pasé mis primeros ocho años de vida allí.

Guy estaba atónito. Cierto que su juventud en The Guardian no fue fácil. Los cuidadores eran estrictos y la falta de condiciones y comida a menudo hacía que los chavales tuvieran que apañárselas de mala manera para sobrevivir. Pero siempre estaba la posibilidad de ser "adoptado" y ese convencimiento les infundía esperanzas. Y, finalmente, a los dieciséis te ibas a la puta calle, que sin duda era muchísimo peor que el orfanato. Los recuerdos de Guy de ese sitio no eran tan malos como lo que le tocaría experimentar después. Y al menos allí pudo conocer a Riki...

—¿Te acuerdas del estado penoso de Kyrie cuando fue a ocultarse a casa de Riki? —preguntó Katze—. Se enrolló con el hijo del director y tras una de sus juergas, ese pequeño imbécil accedió a mostrarle algo "muy interesante" que ni él había podido ver con anterioridad. Lo que se encontraron en los sótanos dejó al niñato de Manon en estado catatónico, y en cuanto a Kyrie..., ya sabes lo que le pasó*.

Guy se acordaba... Lo que se encontró escondido en el armario de Riki no era ni siquiera la sombra del Kyrie altanero y orgulloso que conocía. Era un ser destrozado, aterrorizado hasta el tuétano de sus huesos. Hasta tal punto le dio lástima ese ser que se le olvidó que por su culpa había acabado en manos de Iason Mink pocas semanas atrás.

—Y Bob no era el único —continuó Katze—. El sótano de The Guardian estaba lleno de "Bobs". Compañeros tuyos, cortados en pedazos, que apenas conservaban la apariencia humana. Otros, ya convertidos totalmente en monstruos, no tenían ni la posibilidad de gritar. La mayoría de ellos, reducidos a cerebro y vísceras... Y lo más abominable era que los conservaban con vida tras haberles arrebatado totalmente su dignidad de seres humanos. Los estudiaban y, si tenían suerte, los acababan desechando cuando estaban lo suficientemente destrozados para no servir  para nada. Pero Bob no tenía esa suerte, era resistente. La fecha del comienzo de la fase uno hablaba de, al menos, cincuenta años de tortura y sufrimiento. Cuando reventaste Dana Bahn, la onda expansiva se llevó a The Guardian y a todos sus niños por delante. Es lo único positivo que yo sacaría de tu cagada: que por fin pusiste fin a la agonía de Bob.

**GLOSARIO Y NOTAS:**

**Hipoxia cerebral** : Las células del cerebro son extremadamente sensibles a la falta de oxígeno. Algunas de estas comienzan a morir menos de cinco minutos después de interrumpirse el suministro de oxígeno. Como resultado, la hipoxia cerebral puede causar rápidamente la muerte o daño cerebral grave.

 **La historia de Kyrie** : Para los que desconozcan AnK o solamente hayan visto las ovas, debéis saber que la historia de las novelas es diferente a la reducida del anime: Kyrie era, al principio, el integrante más pequeño de Bison. Ambicioso y con muy mal carácter, es utilizado por Iason para tender una trampa a la pandilla y lograr así que Riki retorne a Eos. Pero en la novela, Kyrie no tiende la trampa a Bison al completo sino solo a Guy. Iason le contrata -a través de Katze- para convencer a Guy de que está interesado en convertirlo en su mascota y Kyrie lo acaba vendiendo -por una ingente cantidad de dinero- al Blondie. Una vez hecho, Iason ofrece le a Riki el cambiarse por Guy; oferta que Riki acaba aceptando. Mientras tanto, Kyrie se lía con Manon, el hijo del influyente director de The Guardian y los dos se acaban colando en los sótanos secretos de la instalación. Lo que vieron allí, les dejó trastocados hasta el punto de la demencia. Finalmente, Kyrie es capturado por Katze y la policía especial de Midas (los Darkmen) y los élites, tras un lavado de cerebro, lo convierten en un dócil muñeco sexual.   

***

Aquí acaba el primer directorio de esta historia, que nos pone al día de cómo son las vidas de nuestros protagonistas humanos tras los terribles sucesos de Dana Bahn. Pero esta historia no está protagonizada exclusivamente por humanos. En el segundo directorio veremos las consecuencias entre los androides.

_/*******************_

_@Bellamy's Talk_

_Matt:_ _New Born trata de reflejar la sensación de no estar conectados a los demás: una realidad de la mente evolucionando más allá del cuerpo, creándose el anhelo de sentir algo físico. Se trata del sempiterno miedo a la evolución de la tecnología, y de cómo, en realidad, esta destruyendo a la humanidad. Mi miedo es que nosotros no podamos controlarla porque va más rápido que la evolución de nuestra moral._  
_DD: Pues en este capítulo he tratado de reflejar precisamente cuáles podrían ser las consecuencias de esa evolución. Y aunque las responsables aquí son las máquinas, eso no significa que el ser humano esté libre de culpa. Al fin y al cabo, son los humanos los que las crearon; no son más que un reflejo de nosotros mismos._  
_Matt: Totalmente de acuerdo..._  
_DD: Seguiré desarrollando este concepto en futuros capítulos.  
_ _Matt: Lo esperaré con impaciencia._

_******************/_

 

 


	9. DIRECTORIO 2: Duerme Ahora Entre las Llamas (Sleep Now in the Fire )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vamos allá con el segundo directorio cuyo contenido se centrará en las consecuencias entre los androides. No dejéis de escuchar las canciones que iré incluyendo en los enlaces del comienzo. Enjoy!

<https://youtu.be/PDviKoYWrSw>

* * *

 

 **FILE 05:** **Dicha _(Bliss)_**

_¿Puede ser dichosa una máquina?_

**FILE 06: Hombre de Misterio _(Man of Mystery)_**

_Prepotente, orgulloso, curioso, contradictorio... Raoul Am es, sin duda, un hombre de misterio._

**FILE 07: Eternamente _(Endessly)_**

_Infinito, eterno... El amor puede ser capaz de muchas cosas: incluso de vencer a la muerte._

**FILE 08: Algo Humano ( _Something Human_ )**

_¿A quién recurrir cuando se busca algo diferente a la lógica?_

**IASON'S BACKUP FILE: Destellos de Oscuridad _(Dark Shines)  
_** _**Warning: Capítulo de categoría R-18.**_    **_  
_**

_Todos sabemos lo que sintió Riki en ese primer encontronazo con un Blondie pero, ¿y Iason? ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza del Jefe del Sindicato durante esa primera noche en motel de Lhassa?_

**FILE 09: Sígueme _(Follow Me)_**

_¡Sigue esa voz, Iason! No permitas que la oscuridad te derrote._

**FILE 10: Piedad _(Mercy)_**

_¿Puede el Blondie más frío y cruel de Tanagura, sentir piedad?_


	10. FILE 05: Dicha (Bliss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Puede ser dichosa una máquina?

<https://youtu.be/Jp6vI7Uwgps>

* * *

**03:59:00**

Raoul Am, el nuevo líder absoluto de la Junta Directiva de Eos, estaba en  _sleep-mode_ , reiniciando sus sistemas durante el proceso obligatorio de descanso diario. O, como él prefería llamarlo: "esa gran pérdida de tiempo". Los androides normales en realidad no necesitan más que de un reinicio de mantenimiento de un minuto cada veinte días. Pero el cerebro nano-mejorado de un élite, seguía teniendo un 80% de materia orgánica, y la falta de sueño perjudicaba gravemente a las neuronas.

Raoul, a veces, desearía ser solo un androide mecánico. Últimamente tenía demasiadas responsabilidades que atender y esas cuatro horas podrían ser usadas para, al menos, dedicar un ratito a sus investigaciones.

**04:00:00**

Un pitido indicó el final del ciclo de sueño y los ojos del Blondie se abrieron de sopetón, un chequeo rápido que comprueba las interconexiones de su cerebro con los controladores digitales de la Red Neuronal, se inició automáticamente.

_Debo contactar con Skarface antes de comenzar la subrutina de hoy y exigirle una reunión urgente para las 7:00_ , pensaba Raoul mientras esperaba al segundo pitido, que le indicaría el final del chequeo.

Segundos más tarde, unas treinta pantallas holográficas se encendieron a su alrededor, tintando de azules la estancia. Raoul las revisó de corrido: la agenda, resultados de análisis del Keller Lab, un informe diario de mascotas en desarrollo y, de un tiempo a esta parte, un montón de información extra que necesitaba procesar antes de bajar del nivel Apex de la Torre de Eos. Una luz roja sobre el estado general de la consola de control llamó su atención.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
_Error en subrutina diaria programada de las 04:00:00._  
_La ejecución del proceso recordatorio "Piensa en Iason" ha fallado._  
_¿Desea ejecutar ahora? Si / No_  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ya era la tercera vez que fallaba ese recordatorio en particular, es posible que el código fuente del software de su  _Brain-Gear_  necesitara revisarse. De momento no era grave, ese proceso formaba parte de un proyecto obsoleto que debería archivar. Pero podrían empezar a fallar otros procesos que fueran fundamentales por lo que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

Estaba hablando con el servicio técnico cuando su  _furniture_  entró en el cuarto con una taza de té negro y unas pastas.

—Maestro Am, su desayuno... ¿Desea que le prepare la ropa para esta mañana?

—No, lo haré yo. Tu sentido del gusto es pésimo. Envía la documentación para la Asamblea de las doce y ocúpate de atender a los del  _Brain-Gear_ cuando vengan.

—Sí Señor.

_Brain-Gear_   es el nombre del sistema de enlace desde la consola de control a su cerebro. Además de conectar con la base de datos de la Red Neuronal, tenía funciones de recordatorio, que Raoul a menudo usaba. El que había fallado formaba parte de uno de sus proyectos personales; uno que ya no tenía tiempo ni motivo para continuar. Odiaba dejar investigaciones a medias pero es lo que tocaba. Ya tenía sus conclusiones así que no importaba si detenía los experimentos puestos en marcha para demostrarlas.

—Abrir ficha de proyecto 01837- _Endlessly_ —dictó, y los datos del mismo se expandieron frente a sus ojos. Mientras daba pequeños sorbitos de té y leía los informes y sus anotaciones en cada fase, los recuerdos de los momentos pasados junto a Iason, sus palabras, sus gestos y sus interminables conversaciones, inundaron la mente del Blondie y lo llenaron de añoranza.

_**Si te dijera que estoy enamorado de Riki, ¿te reirías, Raoul?** _

Esa pregunta lo cambió todo.

Iason siempre fue capaz de ejecutar procesos totalmente novedosos, rodear normativas y destruir tabúes. Su libertad era absoluta y natural. Su configuración por defecto era "no-hay-ninguna-configuración". Fue el modelo más avanzado de todos, el Blondie definitivo; y cuando ejecutaba un algoritmo imposible para Raoul, normalmente el científico se quedaba fascinado, pero también abrumado por un estado que sólo se podría definir como malsana envidia.

Pero esto último... Esto era totalmente diferente.

Al principio no lo entendía. Raoul no creía, por aquel entonces, que fuera posible una evolución en los parámetros preprogramados de un Blondie para que se enamorase. Además no veía los beneficios de tales sentimientos por ninguna parte. ¿Qué tenía de bueno aguantar a ese maleducado y problemático mestizo, arriesgar su posición social e imagen pública, saltarse normativas y soportar reprimendas por parte de Júpiter, además de arriesgarse a un borrado de mente por culpa de ese sentimiento. No lo entendía pero era Iason... Raoul no podía concebir que al amigo al que tanto respetaba, se le pasara por la cabeza hacer tantas estupideces sin una buena razón. La curiosidad le pudo y siempre que tuviera ocasión, sacaba el tema.

_**¿Que qué tiene de bueno? Miles de cosas...  
No es posible explicarlo, hay que experimentarlo.** _

**_¿El sexo? No, no es solo por el placer...  
Es la conexión; el volverte uno con la persona más importante para ti._ **

**_No te puedes ni imaginar cómo cambia todo tu mundo: los colores, los sonidos, las percepciones... Es como una expansión de tu propia vida._ **  
**_Antes simplemente "existía"; ahora siento que estoy realmente "vivo"._ **

Era cierto, todo en Iason resonaba a felicidad. Y los Blondies no eran desgraciados ni felices: eran sosos, contenidos y, generalmente, aburridos de su propia existencia. Raoul combatía el aburrimiento gracias a su tremenda curiosidad por cualquier parámetro desconocido, y tenía delante todo un universo de ellos.

Esa curiosidad no hizo más que aumentar y Raoul, en un determinado momento, decidió que él también quería probar a tener esos sentimientos. Deseaba desesperadamente la paz y felicidad que contenía la mente de Iason.

Así nació el proyecto  _Endlessly_  que documentaba todas esas conversaciones, incluyendo tablas de los síntomas y efectos. Incluso diseñó un método con pasos a seguir y directrices para enamorarse.

Pero él no tenía tan mal gusto como para escoger a un perro callejero como objetivo. Y aunque disponía de las más exclusivas mascotas a su disposición, pronto descubrió que el aspecto físico no era suficiente para que llamasen siquiera su atención, no hablemos de otro tipo de interés.

No, Raoul decidió enamorarse de Iason; todo lo que representaba su amigo era tan admirable, tan fácil de amar. Y si entraba en razón algún día y se deshacía de la mascota, ambos podrían compartir esa dicha y los beneficios de una vida extendida, sin arriesgarse a perder su posición y memorias. Pero el problema residía en otra parte. Cuando preguntó a Iason por qué le obsesionaba precisamente ese mestizo, su amigo contestó:

_**No se puede escoger de quién o cuándo se enamora uno. Necesitas del factor imprevisto.** _

Eso Raoul le pareció muy burdo. Él creía a pies juntillas en el método científico.Esta situación nunca había sido investigada y Iason debía reconocer que lo suyo era tan solo una hipótesis. Pero no discutiría con su amigo. Terminaría por ponerse suspicaz y acabaría descubriéndole. Se centró en cumplir las demás directrices, desde las más absurdas como programarse un recordatorio para pensar en Iason en determinados momentos...

_**Riki esta constantemente en mi mente. Es lo primero en lo que pienso al levantarme y lo último que veo al cerrar los ojos. Soy dichoso si esta a mi lado y me angustio cuando está ausente.** _

... a otras que pronto le tocaría poner en práctica y que lo guiaran al laberinto de confusión y desconsuelo actuales:

_**La sola idea de perderlo me deshabilita por completo. No quiero pensar en eso. No quiero pensar en que haré después. No hay un "después" después de Riki** _

Raoul creía que solo debía ser paciente Tarde o temprano Iason tendría que jubilar a su mascota o ésta moriría por si sola. Pero entonces estalló la tragedia y descubrió que realmente no habría un "después" tras Riki. Iason murió por y junto a él y dejó a Raoul sólo y roto, abrumado por esos sentimientos nuevos, que más que expandir su existencia, parecían haberla vaciado de significado. ¿Sería él el siguiente? Iason lo dijo claramente, no hay un "después" para el que pierde al ser amado; pero Raoul seguía aquí, cansado, deprimido y cubierto de responsabilidades asfixiantes.

La última voluntad de su amigo había sido dejarle a cargo de todas sus obligaciones. Debía ocuparse de asuntos que como científico ni entendía ni le interesaban. Pero al menos lo mantenían lo suficientemente ocupado como para no andar revolcándose en su propia miseria. A veces se planteaba si no era precisamente esa la intención de Iason al nombrarle su sucesor. El maldito tenía un don para prever y preconfigurar tales ocasiones.

Raoul se estremeció una vez más, abrumado por los recuerdos y la melancolía. ¿Qué haría a continuación?

Observó por unos instantes el proyecto, actualmente en proceso en la pantalla, y finalmente cambió su estado por el de "suspendido", archivando la carpeta. 

       

_/*****************_

_@Bellamy's Talk_

_Matt: Bliss es la canción que representa el mejor estado de ánimo en el que se pueda estar: un estado en el que lo das todo sin esperar nada a cambio. Además recuerda a ese momento de nuestra juventud en el que todavía no hemos sido expuestos a la mierda del mundo. Lo que me lleva a pensar que la felicidad absoluta depende de la búsqueda de ese estado mental y no de factores materiales externos._  
_DD: Sin duda es una canción muy positiva pero la letra deja entrever un cierto componente de envidia hacia ese estado mental perfecto, y eso es lo que he querido explotar en Raoul._  
_Matt: Sí, pero es un tipo de envidia que me parece bastante sana. Tu Raoul es, en el fondo, muy inocente, con sus "pasos y directrices" para enamorarse... XD_  
_DD: Sí, a veces a las mentes más científicas les da por actuar del modo más infantil._  
_Matt: No es de extrañar: todos los niños son potenciales genios hasta que la sociedad los acaba coartando.  
_ _DD: Triste pero cierto..._

_***************/_

 


	11. FILE 06: Hombre de Misterio (Man of Mystery)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepotente, orgulloso, curioso, contradictorio... Raoul Am es, sin duda, un hombre de misterio.

<https://youtu.be/DWd6C8MBkn0>

* * *

 

El Moga Ward/Este, esquina con Red Baron, no figuraba en los mapas turísticos oficiales de Midas y, aparentemente, daba la impresión de que se trataba de un pequeño, agradable y ordenado hotel de negocios. Pero el establecimiento en realidad era un club de acompañantes, de lo más discreto, con ascensor directo desde el garaje y total confidencialidad. Raoul había decidido conservar la suite 805 que Iason y Katze llevaban ya algunos años usando para reunirse y era consciente de lo mucho que al  _dealer_  le alegraba su decisión.

_Skarface Subzero_  era su nombre en clave para la documentación oficial y manejaba, al menos, unas treinta identidades diferentes para según qué ocasión. Pero Raoul no se había molestado en aprenderlas. Para él, no era más que Katze: el mueble que le servía las copas cuando visitaba el apartamento de Iason años atrás. Desde que el Blondie lo reubicara, Raoul pasó a verlo como un chófer. Pero por azares del destino, ese ex-mueble tenía en la palma de su mano el futuro de la actividad económica del planeta entero. Esperaba que no fuera realmente consciente del poder que poseía sobre Tanagura, o estarían metidos en un buen lío.

Encima llegaba tarde... Mala manera de lograr imponer su autoridad. Unas llamadas urgentes le entretuvieron justo cuando debía preparase para salir, e incluso tuvo que vestirse toda prisa. «Hoy no es mi día», pensaba al salir del ascensor y llegar a la puerta en cinco amplias zancadas. Estaba pasando la tarjeta por el lector cuanto una mano en su hombro le hizo pegar un pequeño respingo.

—Disculpe, Maestro Am... Le he asustado.

Raoul frunció el ceño y clavó su mirada más desdeñosa en el elegantemente vestido hombre de negocios a su espalda.

—Para nada, me sorprendiste, eso es todo. No me gusta que me toquen de manera inesperada.

—Perdóneme. No volverá a pasar.

Raoul asintió y entraron juntos al despacho, lujosamente amueblado y con toda la tecnología necesaria para sus asuntos. El Blondie se sentó detrás del enorme escritorio, mientras que Katze se acomodaba en el sofá y lanzaba una ansiosa mirada al cenicero en la mesita a su lado.

Raoul sabía que Iason era permisivo con respecto a Katze y su tabaco, pero no pensaba otorgarle ningún permiso implícito. Que se lo pidiera y ya vería lo que le diría.

Katze suspiró y sacó su  _data-slate_  de la funda.

—Será mejor empezar. No quisiera hacerle perder su valioso tiempo. Recuerdo que me pidió por videoconferencia, datos concretos sobre los bienes que movemos y tuve que negarle esa información por ser altamente sensible. Por eso se la he traído hoy para mostrársela en persona. Katze pulsó un botón y envió la información a la consola que se encontraba frente al Blondie.

—Este es el listado de empresas que oficialmente trabajan para nosotros. Todas cien por cien legales, y que nos sirven de tapadera para lavar el dinero antes de meterlo en el sistema. He traído una lista de las actividades clandestinas también...

—Katze, ¿has desayunado? —interrumpió abruptamente Raoul. El pelirrojo lo miró, algo molesto por el corte, pero se recompuso y contesto amablemente.

—No suelo desayunar. Solo tomo café y ya me he bebido dos esta mañana.

—¡Qué suerte! Yo no he tomado ninguno.

Katze pudo observar una ligera nota consentida en la voz del Blondie que le dejó perplejo. Normalmente Raoul era seco y escueto, siempre con un rictus -entre estoico y cruel- en su expresión. Solo ahora apreciaba totalmente las leves diferencias entre este Raoul y el que había conocido antes de que se convirtiera en cabeza del Sindicato de Tanagura. Ya no parecía impecable en su comportamiento o en su vestimenta y esos hermosos ojos verdes que miraban al infinito a través de la ventana parecían algo ¿cansados?

«Debe ser duro para él también», pensó Katze y se levantó del sofá.

—Avisaré al servicio de habitaciones para que le suban algo.

—¡No! Sólo deseo un café y no quiero interrupciones. La suite tiene cocina, prepáralo tú mismo.

Katze apretó los dientes ante la obvia intención de humillarlo que tenía su nuevo amo. Para Iason dejó de ser un  _furniture_  en el momento en que salió de Eos, pero este otro Blondie no tenía ninguna intención de pasarlo por alto. A pesar de las muchas responsabilidades de Skarface, a pesar de sus contactos, conocimientos o su carísimo traje a medida, al parecer seguía siendo un criado para su nuevo patrón.

Sin decir más, apagó el _data-slate_ y se remangó de camino a la cocina, separada con una barra americana del resto de la suite.

Raoul observaba atentamente cada reacción: expresiones, movimiento corporal, cambios en la temperatura y presión sanguínea. No era cruel porque sí, necesitaba comprobar que Katze -a pesar de su posición crucial- entendiese que Raoul tenía el control, y que su subordinación debería ser absoluta. Asintió complacido cuando vio sus órdenes cumpliéndose y se dedicó a disfrutar de la elegancia y fluidez de movimientos de ese hombre que hace mucho que había sobrepasado la edad adecuada para un furniture.

Katze se daba cuenta también de que estaba siendo puesto a prueba así que preparó lo que se le pedía, sin abrir la boca, con el desempeño impecable que conservaba a pesar de los años. Sirvió una taza a su amo y la colocó delante suya, en el escritorio, quedándose de pie a su lado a la espera de nuevas instrucciones. Raoul le hizo esperar un par de minutos más mientras fingía comprobar no-sé-qué datos y, finalmente, se giró hacia él sonriendo.

—¿Y para ti?

—No es necesario, ya bebí café antes de venir.

—Siéntate Katze —esa orden fue tan contundente como la anterior—. ¡Vamos! No seas tímido. Acomódate, que ahora te lo traigo.

Si Katze no fuera un maestro controlando sus expresiones, ahora tendría la boca abierta como un pez.

Raoul acababa de humillarle, con unas instrucciones que lo degradaron a un puesto que pensaba que era cosa del pasado, y al minuto siguiente se ponía a su mismo nivel y era capaz de hacer algo que nunca vio hacer a ningún élite. Katze trató de pensar en alguna ocasión donde viera a un Blondie servirse a si mismo o a un invitado con sus propias manos, pero no logro acordarse de ninguna. Mientras andaba hacia el sofá su cabeza flotaba confundida. No era capaz de entender y mucho menos de prever por dónde le saldría a continuación. Se dedicó a mirar fijamente al suelo hasta que una taza fue puesta delante de sus narices. Cuando levantó la vista para cogerla se topó con la mirada inquisidora y analítica que media Tanagura temía o consideraba desagradable. Era firme y afilada como un escalpelo, a la vez que desprovista de cualquier chispa de bondad o empatía. Al tenerla taladrando, no podías evitar sentirte como una bacteria sobre una placa petri. Katze acababa de descubrir al Raoul Am más puramente científico: ese para el que, el mundo entero era un laboratorio, y los que lo rodeaban, prescindibles cobayas.

Esa mirada le provocaba escalofríos, por lo que se tomó el café de un trago y sacó un taco de papeles de la carpeta que trajo, con la intención de acabar cuanto antes.

Raoul, al verlos, se sorprendió tanto que se olvidó de su experimento de inmediato y se plantó al lado del  _ex-furniture_  en el sofá.

—¡¿ _Wow_ , eso es papel?! Jamás he visto su aplicación. Me siento como un troglodita terráqueo.

Katze ignoró la burla y le puso los documentos en la mesa baja de cristal frente a ellos.

—Es un protocolo que implantó Iason. Ninguna información sensible debe entrar en contacto con la Red Neuronal. Si una serie de datos no se pueden simplemente recordar, debo escribirlos en papel y ocultarlos bajo llave. Además el papel lleva un micro-dispositivo incendiario para ser prendido remotamente en caso de caer en las manos inadecuadas.

—¡Carai! Bien pensado, Iason... —murmuró Raoul mientras ojeaba los documentos. Su rostro se había transformado de nuevo y le recordó a Katze, al de un niño al que acaban de mostrar un juguete desconocido.

Pero lo más chocante sucedió mientras Katze le explicaba de dónde sacó la idea, al visitar un viejo archivo en la capital de Galaria. A la semana siguiente, la Federación declaró ilegal el tráfico de esclavos y comenzaron las redadas informáticas. Pero no lograron encontrar ni un solo dato comprometedor. No podían imaginar que algo tan arcaico como el papel permitiese al Mercado Negro convertirse en el conglomerado de comercios más grande de la Galaxia de Garan.

—Ese fue mi primer trabajo importante para Iason; llevaba ya un año viviendo en Midas y haciendo contactos y desde ese día mi vida cambió. Fue bastante estresante ya que hacía todo sólo, pero te acabas acostumbrando....

Apenas en ese momento Katze se dio cuenta de que se había ido mucho por las ramas, contando historias del pasado, que no importaban a Raoul para nada.

Lo absurdo de la situación es que no se dio cuenta de cuándo parar porque el Blondie no lo cortó en ningún momento. Lo escuchó, paciente y respetuosamente, con los ojos verdes grandes y brillantes, fijos en su rostro, absorbiendo cada palabra. Acababa de descubrir otra faceta más del Blondie: la curiosa. Ésta es fundamental en cualquier investigador, pero en Raoul tenía un componente de adoración infantil hacía la persona que estuviese escuchando que estaba logrando que le ardiese el rostro de vergüenza. Raoul siempre se mostraba borde y frío con todo el mundo. Sólo con Iason podía relajarse lo suficiente como para bromear, y sus bromas casi siempre implicaban algún tipo de burla o menosprecio. Hoy, en menos de hora y media, Katze había descubierto que su nuevo Maestro podría llegar a ser mucho más complejo de manejar de lo que suponía. Sus personalidades eran contradictorias y pasaban de una a otra sin pre-aviso y a velocidad de vértigo. Y aunque tres de ellas le ponían -en mayor o menor medida- los pelos de punta, jamás nadie había demostrado tan genuino interés por lo que pudiera estar contando. A Katze, la faceta curiosa de Raoul le pareció, en cierto modo, adorable.

Todo esto era complicado de manejar, pero quizá con tiempo y esfuerzo, dejaría de tener la sensación de necesitar un mapa de la cabeza de su Maestro para poder interactuar con normalidad con él.

Pasaron la siguiente hora trabajando tranquilamente, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un pitido procedente de la muñeca del Blondie. Raoul echó un vistazo al código de origen del aviso y palideció visiblemente.

—Hemos terminado por hoy. Debo acudir a la Torre de Júpiter de inmediato.

Katze asintió y empezó a guardar los papeles con rapidez. Pero la urgencia que había intuido de la anterior frase del Blondie, no parecía reflejarse en sus movimientos. Parecía haberse quedado congelado y su mirada apuntaba a través del ventanal, perdida en el horizonte.

—Katze... buen trabajo. Iason estaría orgulloso —murmuró el Blondie tan bajito que apenas se le escuchó.

Entonces Katze lo comprendió. Él no era el único que echaba de menos a Iason. Por un momento se le encogió el corazón y sintió que la otra "nota de papel", esa que su Maestro le había dejado escondida en un cajón, antes de ir a Dana Bahn, le quemaba en el bolsillo.

— _Ejem._.. —se aclaró la garganta para sacar a Raoul del trance—. Yo voy saliendo. Si cuando acabe con Júpiter, desea continuar, avíseme y bueno... O podemos comer juntos y adelantar trabajo o incluso...

«Incluso podríamos charlar sobre Iason...», quiso decir Katze antes de ser interrumpido.

—No sé lo que tardaré, si es que termino... —le cortó el Blondie secamente—. Y no acostumbro a comer con mis sirvientes.

«Y volvemos a la personalidad imbécil número uno...», apretó Katze los dientes y, aguantando las ganas de darle un guantazo, masculló:

—Como quiera. Ya me dirá en qué momento quiere reunirse conmigo —y cuando llegó a la puerta, dijo sin volverse—. Si me acepta un pequeño consejo, yo me quitaría el pañuelo ese que lleva; no pega de color con la túnica. Que pase un buen día.

Y salió de allí dando un portazo en el momento que la voz del presumido Blondie empezaba a elevarse en crescendo.

Mientras esperaba el ascensor, se permitió sacar la notita de papel en la que Iason le había dedicado, de su puño y letra, su última voluntad y orden. Sin por favor, sin gracias, sin siquiera una despedida para la que fuera su mano derecha durante tantos años. Solo esa orden absurda, que no tenía ni idea de como acatar.

_**Cuida de Raoul** _

_/**************************_

_@Bellamy's Talk_  
_Matt: ¡Vamos, confiesa! ¿Cómo cojones te ha podido inspirar un tema instrumental para escribir todo ese rollo?_  
_DD: ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Me pillaste! Lo cierto es que este capítulo comenzó siendo parte del siguiente, inspirado en el tema Endessly, pero estaba quedando tan largo que acabé decidiendo separarlo. No me gustan los capítulos demasiado extensos._  
_Matt: Menos mal que tenemos algunos temas instrumentales más, por si esto te vuelve a pasar.  
_ _DD: ¡Sí, soy muy afortunada!_

_**************************/_


	12. FILE 07: Eternamente (endessly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Infinito, eterno... El amor puede ser capaz de muchas cosas: incluso de vencer a la muerte.

<https://youtu.be/kbBYqj_uTzI>

* * *

 

 

_—Raoul Am -designación: BL07/13- te informamos que desde este momento quedas relevado de parte de las funciones heredadas de Iason Mink -designación: BL13/13- por indicación del mismo. Hemos decidido que la función de Jefe de Información pase a Orphe Zavi -designación: BL04/13-, y la función de Coordinador y Portavoz del Sindicato pase a Aisha Rosen -designación BL05/13-._

Raoul se encontraba sentado en la sala de audiencias de la torre de Júpiter, sujetando una copa de vino y tratando de encarar al holograma de su creadora con aparente indiferencia.

—¿Y el Mercado Negro?

_—No tenemos manera de preparar a otro Blondie para esas funciones. Iason Mink clasificó absolutamente todos los procedimientos y documentación como "inaccesibles salvo uso interno" y la mayoría ni siquiera están documentados. Recuerda que el Mercado Negro es una estructura ilegal que no debe ser relacionada con el Gobierno. Tu función de coordinación del Mercado no implica tantos recursos y tiempo invertido ya que todo se realiza a través de un intermediario. No podemos liberarte de esa función por el momento, tendrás que forzar al intermediario -designación: Subzero Scarface- a ponerte al día de todos los detalles y después lo descontinuaremos, que ya es demasiado mayor para servir ._

Raoul tomó un sorbo de vino, tratando de no mostrar turbación. Aunque se sorprendiera cuando le informaron que Iason le había designado como único delegado de todas su funciones, fue una gran promoción que le colocaba a la cabeza de los trece más poderosos de Amoi. El que se las retiraran tan pronto le pareció un castigo innecesario que no merecía.

—¿Tan deficiente ha sido mi desempeño? Sólo ha pasado un mes desde que ejecuto mis cargos...

_—Hemos considerado que es demasiada responsabilidad para un único Blondie, que además no esta especializado en las labores encomendadas. Eres científico, Raoul Am. No posees el carisma ni la habilidad de tu antecesor. No nos explicamos la razón por la que Iason decidió designarte a ti para el puesto._

«Porque era mi amigo», pensó Raoul enfadado. «Y porque soy el único de fiar de la panda de trepas que forman la Junta de Gobierno».

_—Esto no es una amonestación, Raoul Am. Simplemente queremos limitar tus responsabilidades para que pongas tus esfuerzos en tu área de especialización, donde te está esperando una labor prioritaria que no puede ser desempeñada por nadie más._

Cierto era que últimamente estaba tan ocupado dirigiendo el caos generado en Midas, que apenas pisaba el Keller Lab. Pero tampoco había tareas en curso que no pudieran desempeñar sus subordinados.

—¿Tiene Júpiter previsto iniciar algún nuevo proyecto, para el que sea tan indispensable mi esfuerzo?

_—Así es. De hecho ya se ha estado coordinando la adaptación de las instalaciones y durante las dos semanas pasadas se ha logrado recuperar los elementos necesarios para su puesta en marcha. Vamos a cortar la entrevista en este punto. Conéctate con nosotros cuando estés en el laboratorio para recibir las siguientes instrucciones._

Tras esta última orden, el holograma de Júpiter se disipó, dejando a Raoul extrañado y con cientos de preguntas agolpándose en su mente. ¿Un nuevo proyecto? ¿De qué podría tratarse?

«En fin... Lo mejor es ir a comprobarlo en persona...» _,_ pensó el Blondie mientras atravesaba el teletransportador en dirección al garaje.

***

Dos horas más tarde, Raoul se coló en su oficina del nivel Forex del Keller Lab y se desplomó, impotente, sobre el sofá.

Sus temblorosas rodillas apenas habían logrado sostenerlo el tiempo suficiente para desplazarse hasta algún lugar donde pudiera relajarse en la intimidad, tras la horrenda visión de lo que pudo observar sobre la camilla del laboratorio principal.

Su cabeza pulsaba de dolor y tenía ganas de vomitar. Eso, sabía perfectamente, era imposible para su cuerpo de androide, pero su cerebro biológico emulaba la sensación de arcadas a la perfección.

No era posible. Esa masa informe de metales retorcidos y cableado quemado no podía ser su más querido amigo. Ese enorme amasijo de carne chamuscada empapada de aceite lubricante no podía ser que en algún momento fuera el más hermoso y perfecto hijo de Júpiter. El verlo convertido en eso provocaba a Raoul un malestar que jamás hubo sentido con anterioridad. Pero lo que le perturbó en mayor medida era que, entre ese amasijo, aún así podía reconocer sus rasgos y figura. Aún podía darse cuenta, por la postura del destrozado Blondie, de cuál había sido la última intención y deseo de su amigo.

Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos, luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra el mareo. Para terminar de arreglarse la situación, la metálica voz de Júpiter volvió a sonar a través de su intercomunicador.

_—Raoul Am... ¿Por qué no te encuentras en el quirófano? Los Rubíes encargados de la intervención se encuentran a la espera de instrucciones._

—Iré inmediatamente...

_—Recuerda que recuperar el núcleo de memoria interna debe ser tu máxima prioridad._

Raoul suspiró mientras se incorporaba.

—Así se hará, Júpiter.

Una vez de vuelta en el quirófano, pudo comprobar lo mucho que habían avanzado sus subordinados en la labor de separado de las diferentes partes del destrozado Blondie.

Lo que anteriormente solo había podido entrever, oculto por la protectora postura de Iason, ahora estaba más que claro, iluminado por los leds de cirugía.

 _«_ ¿Cómo es posible que tu cuerpo no presente ni un rasguño mientras que el de Iason haya quedado en este horrible estado? _»_  interrogaba silenciosamente su mente mientras escudriñaba la morena cara del mestizo. El indemne cadáver de Riki estaba enfrente suya, como un silencioso monumento al amor de Iason; o más bien como un insulto a los propios sentimientos que Raoul creía tener hacia su amigo.

Eterno. El amor de Iason por Riki había sido tan abrumadoramente eterno, que incluso durante la muerte había prevalecido en él el deseo de protegerlo a cualquier coste. Aunque ese deseo no hubiera sido más que un gesto inútil.

—¡Maestro Am, los sensores están captando algo!

—¿Qué?

—Tenemos pulso, aunque muy débil, Señor. Es posible que el mestizo esté en estado de catalepsia...

El estómago de Raoul se encogió. Parece ser que ese último gesto de Iason no había sido tan inútil como pensaba.

—Tomad una muestra de sangre. Quiero un análisis completo inmediatamente.

—Sí Señor.

Mientras esperaba los resultados, Raoul se dedicó a cumplir la orden principal de Júpiter y, con extremo cuidado, comenzó a separar las partidas placas del cráneo de Iason con la intención de llegar al los componente nano-electrónicos de su cerebro. Era una operación de microcirugía extremadamente compleja que ni por asomo se le ocurriría delegar en otro especialista.

Tras más de ocho horas de intervención por fin logró localizar el hipocampo y conectar un avanzado  _Brain-Gear_  a lo que quedaba del cerebro de Iason para lograr el volcado de memoria a un soporte externo. Estaba realmente agotado, con la cara pálida como la cera y dos oscuras manchas bajo sus ojos. Pero había logrado que comenzara el volcado de memoria y, aunque la mayoría de los datos estuvieran corruptos, con tiempo y paciencia podían ser recuperados y transmitidos a un nuevo cuerpo.

¿Pero sería ese nuevo Blondie, realmente Iason? Jamás un élite había tenido que ser reconstruido a partir de tan poco. Raoul no tenía ni idea pero solo podía pensar en que su amigo lo merecía.

«Hay una parte de mi que nunca conocerás, Iason. Una parte que nunca tendré el valor de mostrarte. Pero no pienso renunciar a ti. No te defraudaré, no te dejaré caer.»

—Maestro Am, ¿ha terminado?

—De momento sí. Mañana me pondré a recuperar los bloques de memoria corruptos.

—Es que ya tenemos los resultados del análisis de sangre del mestizo.

El cerebro de Raoul emuló un encogimiento de su estómago a la perfección tras oír semejante declaración.

—¿Y bien?

—Está en estado catatónico, Señor. El cuerpo presenta gran cantidad de oxígeno y ácidos lácticos, resultantes de la fermentación, en las venas a causa de una intoxicación por cianuro.

—¿Black Moon?

—Es posible... Pero no fueron del todo efectivos. Es posible que estuvieran caducados o que la mezcla de gases resultantes de la explosión no permitiese una intoxicación completa.

«Ese mestizo es malditamente resistente», pensó la parte más celosa de Raoul, y por un momento se planteó simplemente tirar a ese ser a la basura. Si no hubiera sido por él jamás habría perdido a su mejor amigo, su vida no sería tan caótica como la actual y Iason no tendría que ser reconstruido. Pero la imagen de la postura protectora del Blondie, tratando de protegerlo hasta el final, no lograba abandonar su mente. Si Iason despertaba y descubría que su adorada mascota había sido desechada, jamás se lo perdonaría.

¿Qué hacer? Raoul se encontraba a estas alturas tan agotado que simplemente se quedó bloqueado, incapaz de pensar con claridad, ni mucho menos de tomar tan importante decisión.

Miró una vez más ese rostro destrozado; la mirada azul de Iason lo atravesaba, inquisidora. Como si tratara de decirle algo..., pero en ese momento no era capaz de procesar nada más. Dio las últimas instrucciones a sus subordinados y abandonó el laboratorio.  

_/****************_

_@Bellamy's Talk_

_Matt: Esta es una_ _canción de amor básica. Creo que hay esperanza en ella, a pesar de que estoy tratando con temas generalmente oscuros._

_DD: A mi me parece la confesión de un amor secreto, por lo de "hay una parte de mí que nunca conocerás..." Además refleja muy bien los sentimientos de Raoul, dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por su amigo en un momento tan dificil Desde luego tiene una ardua tarea por delante._

_****************/_


End file.
